


Hitchhiker

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brit Fetish, Driving, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: Geoff Fletcher picks up a hitchhiker on a lonely stretch of the Oregon Coastal Highway not realizing how much it's going to change his life.
Relationships: Geoff/Taylor
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

God was she tight? I was lying on top of her supporting my weight on my forearms with my penis buried deep inside her very wet and very tight vagina. She had her long, slender legs wrapped around my waist and her hands held my biceps as I fucked her. Her name was Stephanie, and she was the granddaughter of the couple I was living with while I attended the University of Washington in Seattle. She lived a few miles away, but her school bus dropped her off here because both her parents worked. Her mother would pick her up on the way home from her office.

It was a Saturday, and for the last six months, Steph, as she liked to be called, had hung around with me as I worked in her grandfather's basement workshop. She was a consummate flirt and, as her grandparents were out for most of the day, I had finally taken her up to my bedroom in the third-floor attic. Steph told me she was sixteen, but I had just found out that she was only thirteen—not that it made any difference—she was underage. When I had decided to have sex with her, I had told myself, thirteen, sixteen; oh well what's the difference, certainly not the length of the prison time.

She had let it slip that she was only thirteen as we French kissed, and I had my hand between her legs with my middle finger inside her. She said she was a ninth-grader, and at first, because I was not familiar with the American grade school system, it didn't sink in.

"You're thirteen!?" I said; angry that she had lied to me. "You told me you were sixteen."

She smiled. "What difference does it make? You wanted to fuck me."

"But you're not old enough to have sex. I could get into a lot of bother. Your Mum would kill me, not to mention what your Dad would do to me. I know he owns a lot of guns."

"C'mon, Geoff, I'm not about to tell anyone. Besides, you're not my first. I've had sex with three other guys."

"Bloody Hell, Steph! Are all thirteen-year-old American schoolgirls having sex?"

"Most of my friends are. You wanna have sex with them? I've told them all about the sexy Englishman who lives at my Gran and Gramp's house."

"No, I don't want to have sex with your friends."

Steph pursed her lips and feigned a frown. "You mad at me?"

I sighed. "I guess not."

A grin spread across her face. "So, we can have sex?"

I had to admit, Steph was a very desirable and very sexy girl, and I loved her small, firm breasts. In for a penny-in for a pound, I thought; might as well.

"Don't forget to pull out," she said between gasps and moans as we fucked. Two minutes later, she climaxed, and it was a good job her grandparents were out as she was loud.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Gaaaawd, Geoff!" she cried as she orgasmed. I could feel her vaginal muscles pulsing on my shaft. I was almost there, so pulled out of her as a large, thick rope of semen jetted out the end and splashed on her tummy, pooling in her navel. It was followed by four more, and then I was done. I lay to her side panting, our bodies covered in perspiration. The room was heavy with the smell of sex. I was glad my bedroom was on the top floor, or I'm sure her grandparents would smell it.

"That was a good one," Steph said after she calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. "We have to do it again."

And we did it again. She came to spend the weekend about twice a month, but not every time were her grandparents out of the house. I was sort of glad when I graduated as I was always worried that I would mess up and not pull out in time and get her pregnant.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I graduated with a degree in Mechanical Engineering from the University of Washington in Seattle, home of the Huskies. I had won a scholarship after entering an engineering competition that the University had opened up to foreign students. A wealthy English industrialist had endowed the university with a large sum of money for that very purpose. I was in the final year of school—upper sixth—at Davenport High School for Boys in Plymouth in the UK, and my headmaster had encouraged me to enter when he heard about the scholarship competition.

Since a very young age, I had been interested in how things work, much to my mother's chagrin. The day she needed the hoover and found it in my father's workshop in a hundred pieces caused her to throw a hissy fit. Dad calmed her down, telling her to leave me be as it was something I liked to do, and it was better than sneaking around and smoking cigarettes at one of my friend's house. I was, however, told to ask my mother first before taking anything she needed in the next few days. I got the vacuum cleaner assembled the next day. My chest swelled with pride when Mum told me that it worked better than it had before I took it apart.

During my college years, I lived with an older couple who had opened their doors to foreign students over the years. They were a sweet couple in their early sixties, and the scholarship paid for my room and board. To supplement my scholarship, I did some repair work on the side. The husband's friends and people he worked with would give him small appliances that didn't work, and I would fix them. It was pocket money but helped for essentials like better tools and diagnostic equipment like an oscilloscope which I still own and use.

When I wasn't repairing things or attending school, I worked on the design and a working model of a new piece of equipment. It took me six months, but I finally got it to function as designed. I applied for and received both design and utility patents, and began looking for a manufacturer to produce the first full-size equipment so I could verify that it worked before committing to more machines. After much searching in the Seattle area, I found a company that agreed to manufacture the first machine for a very reasonable twenty-five thousand dollars each. Because they now had patterns for casting and the programs to run their NC machines, subsequent machines would cost twenty-one thousand.

Now a recent graduate and with valid patents and a quotation to manufacture the first machine, a local bank gave me a loan at a very reasonable interest rate, considering they were taking a significant risk. Their risk paid off when I verified that the first machine worked and I quickly sold it for a six-figure sum. The money allowed me to not only pay off the bank loan early but to purchase a houseboat on Portage Bay. It was a fairly new houseboat and was built on a concrete pontoon. It had two stories with a master bedroom and a guest loft, a compact well-equipped kitchen, a larger than average living-dining room, which in good weather could fully open onto a deck that had views of both the Seattle skyline and the UW campus.

I applied for and received a green card that allowed me to stay in the United States as a resident alien when I formed my own company and invested a significant amount of money from the sale of my machines. After six months, I took the test and was sworn in as a citizen of the United States. The lady from ICE who had interviewed me to make sure I was qualified to become a citizen by speaking English, which I thought amusing, and knowing something about the United States. She was a little confused when I responded Thanksgiving to her question what the fourth of July represented. She had to repeat the question and laughed when I said it was Thanksgiving because it was the day England gave thanks for getting rid of the pesky colonists.

Not wanting to reveal the exact details of the equipment for obvious reasons, all I can say is that machine shops and die and toolmakers love it. In the last two years, I've sold six, including the first one, all on the West Coast. That may not seem like a lot, but only specialized machine shops can utilize its capabilities, and only a few of them can afford the six-figure price tag and the twice-yearly cost of specialized maintenance and calibration that only I can provide. The machines are sealed, and only I am allowed to break the seal to access them. If the seal is broken by the shop owner, I can withdraw the support and, without my semi-annual visits to recalibrate the machines, they become very expensive boat anchors.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

It was a boring necessity. It, was the drive from Seattle, Washington, the city I now called home, to Salinas, California, that I took twice a year. Boring, because I had been driving almost the exact same route for the better part of two years and had seen all the charming towns along the way. A necessity, because it was how I earned a living. After all, I couldn't just laze around on my house boat and spend the evenings at local nightclubs and besides, it was part of the contract I signed when I sold a machine.

It was early spring in Seattle, and the trees were starting to bud, though the Northwest chill was still in the morning air and ominous clouds were threatening rain. It was time for my trip to Salinas and the five stops along the way to perform maintenance and calibrate the machines I had sold. I packed my suitcase, made sure my case with the equipment I would need was full. It was a Samsonite aluminum case with equal depth halves that were lined with black foam that had cutouts for the various hand tools and specialized tools that I would need.

I locked up my houseboat, set the security alarm and put my cases in the boot of my Caldera Red Jaguar F-Type R, got in the tan leather driver's seat and fired up the engine. I had opted for the supercharged five-liter V8 over the V6 engines because there's nothing like the roar of a big V8. I put the transmission into DRIVE and headed down the street.

I took Fuhrman Avenue East to East Allison Street, went west under the freeway then hit the Southbound ramp of I-5 as it started to rain. My first stop of the trip was Astoria, Oregon, some one hundred and eighty miles away. An hour and forty minutes of driving, entertained by the music from my iPod with a Bluetooth link to the car radio, I exited off I-5 onto route 432, crossed the Cowlitz River, then ten miles later, crossed the Columbia River into Oregon. I picked up route 30 and just under an hour later entered the city of Astoria.

Founded in 1811, Astoria is the oldest city in the state of Oregon and was the first American settlement west of the Rocky Mountains. Astoria is located on the south shore of the Columbia River, where the river meets the Pacific Ocean. The city is named for John Jacob Astor, whose American Fur Company founded Fort Astoria at the site. I liked to find out all about the towns and cities I needed to visit and it allowed me to discover the history of a country I knew very little about but was now my home.

Thirty minutes after entering the city limits, I was in the parking lot of Specialty Tooling Machine Shop, owned by a guy by the name of John Hemingway, on Alameda Avenue in Union Town not far from the Port of Astoria. I retrieved my Samsonite case from the boot of my Jag, locked the car, and walked inside the reception area. Three walls of the room were covered in glass-fronted cases that displayed the various specialty tooling that the company manufactured.

John's very attractive and very married receptionist gave me one of her million-watt smiles. "Geoff Fletcher, good to see you again," she said. I could tell that she meant it.

"It's always a pleasure to see your smile, Faith. You showed that husband of yours the front door yet? You know I'm still available? No one has snapped me up yet."

"Geoff, the minute I dump Tony, you're first on my list to call."

I chuckled. I always enjoyed the repartee with her. "And I bet it's a long list," I replied.

"Have a seat, I'll tell John you're here." She smiled.

Five minutes later, the company owner John Hemingway came into reception and shook my proffered hand. "Good to see you again, Geoff. Follow me."

After putting on a pair of plastic safety glasses and earmuffs, I followed him into his shop that was busy with drill presses, ball mills, lathes, and milling machines, making a cacophony of sound. I was glad for the earmuffs I was wearing. The smell of oily machine coolant filled the air. I knew where I was going but followed him anyway. He opened the door to a room that had soundproofing as my machine needed micro-adjustments that the operator had to concentrate on, and the noise was a big distractor. When the door sucked shut. I pulled my ear muffs down around my neck.

"I've got some good news, John," I said. "I've been making small tweaks to my prototype, and the upgrades I'm going to make will give you two percent more efficiency and at no additional cost."

"That's great. Thanks, Geoff. I'll leave you to it then," he said and left.

The temporary machine operator, a nineteen-year-old young woman by the name of Marci, came into the room. She was a pretty girl with hazel eyes and long, light-brown hair that was tied in a ponytail; she was dressed in a tan, snug-fitting one-piece jumpsuit that made her figure very easy on the eye. John said he had hired her two months ago, and she was taking basic machining courses at Clatsop Community College in the evenings and on weekends.

A week ago, the usual machine operator had up and quit citing personal reasons. Marci begged John to let her try out for the open position. As soon as John saw how Marci handled the machine, he realized that she was a natural. He asked me to run her through my short but rigorous training session, and if I thought she could do the job, he was going to make her the new operator. He said it came with a handsome raise.

"Hi, I'm Marci," she said, sticking her arm straight out, proffering her hand. I took it and shook it three times. Her grip was firm which I liked.

"I'm Geoff Fletcher," I said. "I invented the machine."

"I know who you are. Faith told me all about you, but you're better looking than she described you to me. And you're English—or are you an Aussie?" she said in jest.

I smiled. "Don't ever call an Australian, English, but the reverse is okay as we beat them regularly at cricket. You ready for some training?"

"Ready and willing. And you'll train me in the able bit."

I took off my waterproof windbreaker and laid on a chair and began the two-hour training session. I could feel Marci moving closer to me as I showed her the basics of the machine's functions. At one point, I placed my hand over hers as I guided her in the intricate adjustment procedure. My arm was pressing into her breast—or I should say her breast was pressing against my arm. She turned her head, and our faces touched for just a moment. I could smell a hint of perfume and jasmine shampoo in her hair.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"That's okay," she replied with a smile and a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks.

After two hours, I let Marci work the machine by herself, and it was apparent to me that she was a quick study and that she had a delicate touch that made the sensitive adjustments easier than a guy with big, fat fingers could.

"You're a natural, Marci. I'm going to recommend to Tony that he make you the permanent machine operator."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Fletcher. The extra money will come in handy. I'm putting myself through college, and my kid sister Traci lives with me."

"Please call me Geoff. So you don't have any living parents?"

"Mom died several years ago, and Dad's a Marine. He sends me money to help with the rent and things. He gets home maybe half a dozen times a year. I think he's ready to call it quits though."

"Sorry about your Mum, but it's brilliant that you raise your sister all by yourself. How old is she?"

"She's twelve. Would you like to come 'round this evening and have dinner with us?"

"That would be wonderful, Thanks for inviting me. Let me know where you live and what time to come," I said excited that I wasn't going to have to kill time by myself eating alone and sitting in a hotel room watching a movie or a television show. My plan had been to spend the night in a hotel before heading off to my next appointment in Coos Bay, Oregon.

"I have to warn you, Traci is a consummate flirt."

This should be interesting, I thought casting my mind back to my college days and thirteen-year-old Steph.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

With a bottle of a California Chardonnay in one hand and a French Bourgogne Pinot Noir in the other, I pressed the doorbell to Marci's and Traci's flat on Madison Avenue on the southwest side of town. A beautiful young girl answered the door and smiled as she saw me standing there.

"You must be, Geoff," she said, "come on in."

And you're, Traci," I said with a smile. She was around five foot two with dusky-blonde hair, that was pulled tight into a high pigtail, and had sparkling blue eyes. She had a small nose and full red lips. I could detect the twin swells of her small breasts under her pale-blue cotton tee shirt, and it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. Not having any contact with young girls before except for Steph, I had no idea at what age they started growing breasts. Marci said she was twelve, so I guess that was the age that they had them. The tee shirt came to the top of her bum that was clad in a pair of rainbow-colored stretch tights that came to mid-calf; she was barefoot, and it looked like she had just painted her toenails a bright green.

She stepped aside, and I walked into the hallway. Traci closed the door and sidled past me, pressing her body against me as she did so. I followed her into the kitchen, where Marci was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of stew.

"Marci!, You never said he was English," Traci said.

"I didn't think it important, Traci," Marci said. She had just scooped up a little of the stew on the wooden spoon with which she was using to stir, blew on it to cool it, and took a small taste.

"Mmm, good, but needs a tad more salt," she said, reaching for the round, rosewood saltbox.

"I brought red and white, and judging by what's in that pot, I'll open the Pinot," I said.

"Thanks, Geoff, but you didn't have to."

"It's only fair as you're providing dinner. Where can I find a bottle opener?"

"Show Geoff where the corkscrew is, Traci, and get two wine glasses while you're at it," Marci said.

Traci couldn't take her eyes off me as she handed me the corkscrew, and I opened the bottle Pinot Noir. I half filled the two wine glasses she had got out of a wall cupboard.

"Traci, it's rude to stare," Marci said as she took off her white apron that had various food stains on the front. Underneath, she wore a pair of dark-gray stretch tights and a halter top. The tights emphasized her gorgeous ass, and I could see an inviting gap at the top of her slender thighs.

"But he's better-looking than you told me. And he has a funny accent."

"Go and set the table, Traci," Marci said.

"You've got a cute little sister," I said when Traci had left the room. I handed one of the wine glasses to Marci.

"I heard that," Traci shouted from the dining room, "I'm not little; I'll be a teenager soon."

Marci rolled her eyes. "Mr. Hemingway offered me the job of running your machine. Thanks for the recommendation," she said taking a sip of her wine. She got on tiptoe and kissed me on my lips.

"You deserved it, Marci. I was impressed at how quickly you mastered the controls," I replied.

***

"That was absolutely delicious," I said after putting my knife and fork down onto my empty plate and wiping my lips with the edge of my napkin.

"I'm glad you liked it," Marci said.

Throughout dinner, Traci never took her eyes off me, and I thought it quite cute.

"Yes, I did, thanks," I said as I stood up and pushed my chair under the table and went to pick up my plate and empty wine glass.

"Let Traci take care of clearing away while we go and sit in the living room," Marci said.

"I really should be going as I don't have a hotel reservation. Is there a Hampton Inn in town?" I asked.

"Yes, there is. But you can stay here with us if you'd like."

"I couldn't impose on you any more than I have."

"It's no imposition, Geoff, I can assure you of that."

"That's very kind of you, Marci. Let me get my bag out of the boot."

"What's a boot?" Traci asked as she picked up my plate.

"Oh, sorry, it's what you call the trunk. I'll be right back."

After retrieving my bag and locking my Jag, I went back inside the flat where Traci and Marci were whispering to each other. It seemed to me that Traci wasn't too happy about something and stormed off to her room. I heard a bedroom door slam.

"Traci, not happy about something?" I said.

"She can be a little difficult at times. I was the same at her age. She'll get over it. C'mon, let's watch a movie."

I sat down on the three-seat settee. Marci sat right next to me, our bodies touching. She flipped channels on the television until she found a movie. Marci snuggled up to me and hugged my arm with her two hands. I could feel the firmness of her bra-less breast though the halter top pressing against my arm.

I decided to see where this was headed, so I said, "So you have a spare bedroom?"

"No, this is a two-bedroom apartment," she replied, squeezing my bicep.

"This settee feels nice and comfy," I said with bated breath.

"My bed's a whole lot comfier. That's if you want to sleep with me."

"It's what I was hoping for when you invited me to dinner."

She let go of my arm, turned toward me, and kissed me on my lips. Our kiss deepened, lips pressing, then parting, tongues doing their flirty dance. As we kissed, I slipped my hand off her shoulder; a shiver of excitement passed through me as I cupped her left breast and explored its remarkable shape. An unbidden moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

I explored some more by lifting the hem, of her sky-blue halter top, and squeezed a bare breast. As I rubbed her puffy areola with the pad of my thumb, I felt her hand grasp my erection through the cotton of my trousers.

"I think we might be more comfortable in bed, don't you think," she said, pressing the OFF button on the television remote.

She stood and took my hand in hers and led me to her bedroom. I went into the bathroom and got undressed. When I returned to the bedroom, Marci was already naked lying on her side on the bed; the covers were pushed down. I stifled a gasp as I saw her body. Her breasts were young and firm, and even though she was lying on her side, they maintained their shape. I could see the one finger gap between her slender thighs with her plump vulva and its tight slit. Her mons was bare and smooth and plump.

Marci smiled as she saw my erection bobbing from side to side as I crossed the room to her bed. I lay beside her, and we got back to French kissing. For five whole exciting minutes, we kissed. I was cupping her pussy with my middle finger being hugged by her outer labia, its tip curled up inside her hot, wet vagina while she stroked my erection.

I broke our kiss and leaned over and cupped her left breast and caressed her areola, feeling its puffiness. Her nipple was like the pink pencil-top eraser on the dome of her areola. I leaned in and sucked her firm nipple, feeling it stiffen some more. Then I sucked its perfect twin.

"I'm on birth control," Marci said as she squeezed my rigid shaft.

I climbed between her legs and let the end of my penis rest on her prominent smooth mons. I couldn't feel or see any stubble from shaving so assumed she waxed which I liked. She looked at me and smiled. Grasping the shaft of my penis, I swiped its head up and down her cleft and let it come to rest at the opening to her vagina. I pushed and easily entered her snug pussy.

"Gawd, that feels good," she said. She lifted her legs over my shoulders. "Go deep," she said, and I plunged all of my modest five and a half inches inside her. "I love how you stretch me."

We began to make love. Marci curled her crotch up against my thrusts, my pubic bone pressing against her clitoris on every stroke. It didn't take long for her to climax. I stopped thrusting, buried deep inside her, with the end of my penis hard against her cervix as she jerked and trembled.

"Oh, my God, Geoff," she cried as she orgasmed. I could feel her vagina clenching the root of my shaft. She had her hands on my biceps and was squeezing hard. Her orgasm lasted a good minute, then it began to ebb, and finally, small tics and jerks stopped, and she released her grips on my biceps.

"Gawd, Geoff, that was the best sex I've ever had. When's your next visit?"

"I chuckled, "In six months."

"Then, you're invited to dinner again."

"I look forward to it," I said and began thrusting in and out of her snug pussy again. I had been on the cusp of my own orgasm for the last couple of minutes, so it didn't take long to feel those wonderful warm feelings of an impending orgasm rise up. I felt my shaft swell as a thick load of semen flooded Marci's waiting vagina. I shot four good loads until I was done. I climbed off the top of her and lay beside her. She put her arm across my chest and pressed her pussy into my thigh keeping my semen inside her. I had my arm around her shoulders, and we soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

The light of a false dawn filtered in through the window as I hugged Marci's naked body. My right hand cupped a small, firm youthful breast, and my left hand was underneath her body between slender thighs. I could feel moisture on my finger. But something didn't seem entirely as it should be. For one, when we went to sleep last night, Marci was on my right side, and now she was on my left. I shrugged, thinking she must have gotten up doing the night to use the bathroom and got back in bed on the other side.

Then there was the aroma of her hair. Marci used jasmine shampoo because I smelled it in her hair while I was giving her instructions at the machine shop. The aroma I was smelling was definitely not jasmine; it was more like rose petals. Then I felt a small hand grasp my morning erection. I sat up, and Traci turned and smiled at me. I looked at her budding breasts, and they were smaller than her sister's, and her areolas were not puffy but like small domes with pink, not red, nipples.

"Traci, what are you doing in here," I said as I removed her small hand from my penis.

"I always get into my sister's bed in the mornings," she replied as she looked down at my erection. I quickly covered myself.

Marci awoke and turned over. "Traci, back to your room now, young lady," she said as she saw her naked sister lying next to me. "And where's your nightie?"

Traci got out of bed and stood there. I marveled at her preteen body with her perky breasts that rode high on her chest spaced far apart with small, beaded nipples. Her pudenda was plump with just a very small piece of her clitoral hood showing in her tight slit that disappeared between her legs where it merged with her bum crack.

"It's on the floor," she said. She picked it up, turned, and headed out of the room, her cute bottom undulating sensually.

"I'm sorry about that, Geoff. I should have locked the bedroom door. She always comes into my bed in the morning." She paused for a few moments then said, "What I'm going to tell you may shock you, but on most weekends when she comes to my bed, we have sex."

"That surprises me but I'm not shocked. I think it's kind of sweet—you know older sister teaching younger sister all about sex. Then when she has sex with a boy, she can tell him what to do, because I know boys think they know how to please a girl but that's not usually the case."

"You're so sweet Geoff. I'm glad you came for dinner."

"Thanks, Marci," I said. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom where I emptied my bladder, shaved, showered, and got dressed. When I came back into the bedroom, Marci was gone. I could smell coffee brewing, so I headed for the kitchen where Marci was cooking breakfast.

"You like scrambled eggs and bacon?" she said as she handed me a cup of hot coffee.

"Please," I said.

She looked at the clock on the wall; it said seven minutes after six. "I have to be at work by eight, and Traci has to catch the school bus at seven-thirty. If you want to stay, you can."

"Thanks, but I have to be on the road. My next stop is Coos Bay, and it's a good five-hour drive. I like to take the Coast Highway as it's a nice, relaxing scenic drive."

Traci came into the kitchen dressed in a white blouse under a woolen, short-sleeved pullover and a pair of denims. She had a smile on her face. Marci served Traci and me a heaping of scrambled eggs and two rashers of bacon each. She said she never ate breakfast. When we were finished, I kissed both Traci and Marci on their lips; Traci got on tiptoe and pulled my head down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I liked it when you had my boob and pussy in your hands," she whispered.

I smiled at her, kissed her on her lips again, picked up my bag, and headed outside. It was drizzling. After starting the Jag, I entered my next destination in the car's satellite navigation system then turned on my wipers. I followed its turn by turn instructions from Marci's flat onto Highway 101—the Oregon Coast Highway. I crossed over the Youngs Bay bridge, and I was on my way. In six more miles, the highway began to parallel the Pacific Ocean until it turned inland to circumvent the Oswald West State Park a few miles past Arch Cape. The road paralleled the coastline for a few more miles before turning inland for many miles.

The highway rejoined the ocean at Nedonna Beach just south of where the Nehalem River enters the Pacific Ocean. I drove for another couple of hours. The road followed the shoreline up onto rocky headlands and then swooped down next to sandy beaches. Then as I approached the bridge over Rock Creek, I saw a figure up ahead on my side of the road with its back to me. "Well, that's something you don't see very often on this lonely stretch of highway," I said to myself.

As I got nearer, I slowed; it was a girl because I could see her long dusky-blonde ponytail sticking out of the back of her baseball cap lying across a blue backpack and judging by her height she was young. She wore a blue anorak, blue jeans, and sneakers. As she heard my car approach, she turned around and walked backward with her right arm out and her thumb up. I drove past her and pulled onto the shoulder, put the car in PARK, and buzzed the passenger window down.

In my rearview mirror I saw her turn around and hesitate; then she walked cautiously up to the passenger door and looked at me. She was a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes, a straight nose, and full naturally red lips. What I noticed the most was her long blonde lashes. I could see that her hair was wet as a drop of water fell from the bill of her cap and splashed onto the door cap.

"You need a lift somewhere?" I said.

"Where're you headed?" she said, which sort of surprised me as most hitchhikers have a destination in mind.

"Err . . . Salinas eventually. Coos Bay's my next stop."

"That'll do," she said.

"Coos Bay?"

"No, Salinas," she said. I shrugged and hit a button on the dashboard thinking that having a traveling companion would help with tedium..

"Drop your backpack in the boot," I shouted.

"Huh?" she said, then saw the lid go up, so she walked to the rear of the car, took her arms out of the straps of the backpack, and dropped it in. She closed the lid, came back around and opened the passenger door, and climbed in.

I proffered my hand. "My name's Geoff," I said.

She shook it firmly. "Taylor," she said and buckled her seat belt.

I put the car in DRIVE and pulled back onto the highway. She was quiet for a while. Then she looked over at me.

"You talk funny," she said, "and what's a boot?"

"Oh, I meant to say trunk. Sorry, force of habit."

"You're English, right?"

"Yes, how did you guess," I said and chuckled.

"I like watching British shows on television. Downton Abbey is my favorite. You're not a lord or anything like that are you?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm not a lord; I'm just a plain Englishman."

"That's a pity," she said with a sigh.

"Can I ask how old you are, Taylor? I mean, you don't see hitchhikers very often and none as young as you for obvious reasons."

"I'm sixteen," she replied. "Nice car by the way," she hurriedly added.

I wasn't sure, but she seemed younger, but what did I know? She looked older than Marci's sister, who was twelve, but I had read that girls enter puberty at any age from eight to thirteen, so I really didn't know how old she really was. I remembered Steph, and she was thirteen and she had small breasts, but I couldn't see if Taylor had any as she wore an anorak. After our initial conversation, Taylor was quiet for a while. It seemed to me that she had something on her mind.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly.

I went to ask her more questions but decided to let it drop for now.  
After a while when she had warmed up, she unzipped her anorak and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. I glanced over and saw the twin swells of her breasts inside her tee shirt; they were larger than Steph's and Traci's. Maybe she is sixteen, I thought.

We drove on for another hour and a half. Taylor looked out of the side window at the scenery as it sped by. Then my stomach told me that it was time to eat lunch. A good friend, Steve, told me to try Moe's on Bay Street in Florence, which was a few miles ahead.

"You hungry, Taylor, because I am?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

I ignored the SatNav's insistence that I turn around and continue on Highway 101 when I saw the sign for Bay Street and took a left. A few minutes later, I pulled into Moe's parking lot a few minutes before noon. The drizzle had stopped though the clouds that brought it remained. Taylor unbuckled her seatbelt, put her arms back into the sleeves of her anorak and got out of the car. I held open the door to the restaurant and she walked inside.

A waitress showed us to a table that overlooked the Siuslaw River. Taylor took her anorak off and put it over the back of her chair and sat down. I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. The tee shirt was white and had 'Girls are the Future' printed in pink lettering on the front. As I looked at her face, she wasn't just beautiful but was stunning, and I wanted to find out why someone so young and so beautiful was hitchhiking on her own.

"Why are you hitchhiking with no destination?" I said after we ordered drinks, a local beer, a Mo Ale by Rogue for me, and a Pepsi for Taylor.

"I just wanted to see something of the country. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" She sounded a little defensive.

"No, not at all," I quickly replied. "But, it's unusual to see one so young on her own. It's dangerous, you never know the motives of someone who gives you a ride."

Taylor smiled. "So what's your motive, Geoff. "You going to have your wicked way with me," she said and giggled. It was the first time I had seen her happy but, although there was a smile on her lips, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"No . . . it's just . . . I . . ."

Taylor giggled some more. "It's okay, Geoff, I was just messing with you."

Our waitress arrived. I ordered fresh Oregon oysters and their fried Cod and Chips, which made me feel right at home. Taylor ordered their Cheddar Bacon Cheeseburger and fries. She took a sip of her Pepsi.

"So, what do you do, and why are you going to Salinas?" she said.

I told her all about my invention and why I was on this trip. She was attentive, which surprised me for one so young and with a conversation laced with technical explanations.

"So, your next stop is in Coos Bay? I've never been there. What's it like?"

"It's an old shipbuilding and lumber center. It has the largest population on the Oregon coast and it has a lighthouse on Cape Arago."

"Why do you know so much?"

"Well, I've been coming here twice a year for two years, and I like to know something about the places where I stay."

"You have a hotel room for the night?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm going to sleep on the beach. It's quite nice I've been told although a little chilly and wet this time of year, but we could build a bonfire from driftwood."

She looked at me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"It's okay, Taylor, I was just messing with you."

She giggled, then said, "Touché."

Hmm, that's a word that you don't often hear coming out of a sixteen-year-old's mouth, I thought.

"Can I share your hotel room. I won't be any trouble, I promise."

"I don't know, Taylor," I said in all seriousness, "you might have your wicked way with me."

She looked at me and burst out laughing. I think I'm going to enjoy my time with Taylor. I like her; I like her sense of humor, and she seems to be older than her years, which you don't often find. Most sixteen-year-old girls are flighty, they don't seem to be capable of holding a serious conversation. Taylor's none of those. Did I want to share my hotel room with a stunningly beautiful sixteen year old? Bloody right I did!

We ate our lunch, and I paid the bill. We got back in my car. Taylor threw her anorak in the small back seat and buckled up her seatbelt. The diagonal strap separated her small but firm-looking breasts. I could clearly see her hard nipples poking at the cotton of her tee shirt. The last leg of my day's journey took just over an hour. At one point, the highway headed inland in a big loop around a bend in the Umpqua River. It crossed the river and headed inland on a long, curving bridge then turned back toward the ocean. We drove past the William A. Tugman State Park and the town of Lakeside and, after another few miles, crossed the long bridge over Coos Bay.

I followed the route on my Jaguar's SatNav, which took us on Highway 101 alongside the Marshfield Range Channel of the Coos River. Then it told me to make a right turn onto Hall Avenue. Three blocks later, it instructed me to make a right on S, 2nd Street, and a block later told me that I had arrived at my destination. I pulled into the parking lot of Gravely Industrial Tooling. The owner was a middle-aged woman by the name of Helen Gravely. Her husband had started the business and, when he died of a heart attack at the age of forty-three, she took over.

"What shall I do while you're here?" Taylor asked.

"Bloody heck! Sorry, Taylor, I wasn't thinking. I have reservations at the Quality Inn. We passed it at the junction with Virginia Avenue a few miles back up Highway 101. I can check-in, and you can stay there."

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"About a couple of hours. You be okay on your own for a while?"

Taylor looked at me as if I was joking.

"Oh, sorry. How silly of me."

I pulled out of the parking lot and retraced my route back up Highway 101 and took a left onto Virginia Avenue. Seven blocks later, I pulled into the hotel's parking lot. After I retrieved both my bag and Taylor's backpack from the trunk, we walked into the lobby.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Fletcher," Penny, the hotel front desk manager, said.

"Thanks, Penny," I replied and handed her my Visa card.

"Two room cards?" Penny asked with a smile after glancing at Taylor.

"Please."

She handed me two cards. I thanked her, put my Visa card back in my wallet, and picked up our bags. Inside the room, I handed Taylor a room card.

"They have a heated pool if you want to swim," I said.

"Great, thanks, Geoff."

"You have money?"

"A few bucks."

I took two twenties out of my wallet and handed them to her. "Get yourself some soft drinks or snacks."

She took the bills. "Thanks, Geoff. I need to wash clothes. Do they have a laundry?"

"Yes, it's next to the pool. I'll see you in a few hours. Have fun." With that, I left and drove to my meeting with Helen Gravely.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

My meeting was over at four. I said goodbye to Helen, put my Samsonite case back in the boot, and drove to the hotel. I went up to my room, but Taylor wasn't there, so I headed for the pool. It was not raining but it was very cool. I saw her swimming laps. She saw me, smiled, and climbed out. She squeezed water out of her hair and walked over to me. She had on a plain lime-green bikini. The top was a halter style, and it gave her breasts a little push that formed a very nice cleavage, albeit a small one. The bottoms cuddled her vulva, the tight elasticated leg openings of the bottoms made her vulva seem quite plump. My penis swelled as I saw the cameltoe.

Sixteen years old! Blimey, Geoff, what are you thinking? Your life's going to go a bloody lot more than pear-shaped if you're caught messing around with a sixteen-year-old girl.

"You enjoyed your swim?" I said with a smile, ignoring my conscience.

"Yeah, it was great. Really stimulating. How was your meeting?"

"Very good. You want to go back to our room?"

"Uh-huh, I need to shower, but I have to grab my clothes out of the dryer."

"That's okay, I'll get them."

I headed for the laundry, and after Taylor told me which dryer contained her clothes, I grabbed them, and we went to our room. Inside I dropped her clothes on one of the two queen-sized beds and took my windbreaker off. Taylor went into the bathroom and closed the door. I sorted through her clothes, noting that they seemed a little worn. The elastic in the leg openings of her panties had lost a lot of its tension. I looked at the tag on her bras; she wore a 32A. I folded all of her clothes. Twenty minutes later, Taylor came out of the bathroom with a bath towel around her torso and a smaller one around her head trailing a cloud of steam.

"Thanks for folding my clothes," she said as she grabbed some underwear and went back into the bathroom but didn't close the door. I watched as, with her back to me, she dropped the bath towel, bent over, and stepped into a pair of panties. My penis came to full hardness as I saw her gorgeous pussy the shape of a ripe peach in the delicious gap between her slender thighs; its tight slit merged with the sexy cleft between her buttocks. She fastened the bra at her front, turned it around, and put her arms through the straps.

As she turned to come back into the bedroom, she adjusted her breasts inside the cups that seemed to be too small as her breasts were beginning to spill over. She saw me admiring her very sexy body and smiled. I liked Taylor's smiles but there was that sadness in her eyes

She picked up her only pair of freshly laundered jeans and put them on. They were followed by a pink tee shirt—this one was printed with the image of the Eiffel Tower with pink hearts and the word Paris in script. She sat on the bed and put on a pair of ankle socks, followed by her only pair of sneakers.

"That feels so much better to wear clean clothes," she said.

"If I may be so bold, but you don't seem to mind me seeing you naked."

"Let me ask you this, Geoff, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six, why?"

"How many naked women have you seen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe five or six."

"There you go. Does that answer your question?"

Taylor never ceased to amaze me. "I guess," I replied. "I hope you didn't think I was being nosy, but I couldn't help but notice that your clothes seemed to be well worn."

"Yeah, I know. I really need new ones, but I can't afford any. I've been wearing those for God knows how long. The bra's too tight; it's a 32 A and I need a 34 B."

I didn't push the subject of how or why or how long she had been on the road. "I don't want this to seem too forward, but would you permit me to buy you some new ones."

Taylor looked at me and smiled. "You're cute, Geoff."

"In what way?" I said.

"I don't know. It's the words you use and you seem to be modest about yourself. Does this get you into many girl's panties or is it knickers?" she said.

"I've had my fair share—and it's panties. You know—when in Rome?"

"Wear a toga," she said and giggled.

I chuckled. "You know what, Taylor, I'm beginning to like you. You're not your average sixteen year old."

"You'd better like me 'cause you're stuck with me all the way to Salinas and maybe beyond."

I didn't follow up on that last comment. "So, is it okay if I buy you some new clothes. No strings attached."

"What's that supposed to mean? 'No strings attached.' "

"You know—sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"That's okay. Yes, I would like it very much if you would buy me some new clothes. And if I choose to have sex with you, it won't be because you spent money on me, it'll be because I want to have sex with you. Can we go now?"

I think my mouth was open the whole time she said that.

"Yes, let's go and find a clothing store," I said.

***

I never knew that shopping for clothes could be akin to climbing Everest. I was the kind of chap that knew what I wanted, and I was in and out inside ten minutes, and half of that time was spent at the checkout. We walked to the Pony Village Mall that was right next to the hotel. It wasn't like the malls in the big cities, it had an eclectic mix of clothing shops, lawyer's offices, beauty salons, barbershops, and a photography studio. It also had a Sears and a Verizon shop where I got a new iPhone for Taylor.

"Wow! Thanks, Geoff," she said. "I've never had a smartphone before."

Two hours later, we walked back to the hotel with two shopping bags, one with the name of a store I did not recognize and two from Sears, full of underwear, tops, jeans, skirts, socks, and a new pair of Nike sneakers. I had told Taylor to get a new pair of trainers and had to interpret that she needed new sneakers. I also got her a small suitcase. Back in the hotel room, Taylor emptied the bags onto her bed and began cutting off price tags with a nail clipper. With her back to me, she got undressed and took her old underwear off, put them with her old worn-out clothes in the trash and changed into new sky-blue underwear, a flouncy skirt and a light woolen long-sleeve pullover. My penis was hard the whole time. I didn't know why she kept her back to me because I could see her pussy as she bent over, but was happy that she let me see that much nonetheless.

"Thanks, Geoff, this was very kind of you," she said.

"It was my pleasure. Now you're dressed, how about dinner?"

"Let's go," she replied.

We had passed a restaurant on Virginia Avenue on our way in, so I backtracked and entered the parking lot of Alder Smokehouse. Inside after we were seated, I ordered a Stella Artois, baby back ribs, and slaw. Taylor ordered a Pepsi and a small steak and fries.

"You want to tell me why you're hitchhiking apart from wanting to see the country? Most sixteen-year-old girls are living at home and are in school. Where are your parents?"

"Are you always so inquisitive of people you meet?" she said a little defensively.

"No, but I don't normally pick up sixteen-year-old hitchhikers either."

She sighed. "I'll tell you all about me in good time," she said. "For now, accept me for who I am. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay, I guess."

We ate, and afterward, I paid the bill, and we drove back to the hotel. It was almost eight o'clock. I usually sleep naked, but I undressed down to my boxers and slipped under the covers of the bed nearest the window. I watched as Taylor got undressed to her bra and panties. She unhooked and took off her bra. It was the first time I had seen her breasts, and they were the epitome of youthful perkiness. She saw me admiring them and smiled. After pulling a new tee shirt off the pile of clothes, she put it on and got into her bed. I tossed her the television remote, and we began watching some sitcom.

By ten o'clock I was tired. I wished Taylor goodnight. Switched off my light turned over and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

It was seven-fifteen when I woke up the next morning. It was still dark out and I could see the rivulets of rain running down the bedroom window. Welcome to the Northwest. I looked over at Taylor's bed, and she was not there. The light in the bathroom was off. I got up, padded to the bathroom, and did my usual morning ritual. Now showered and dressed, I headed downstairs, where I found Taylor sat at a four seat high top in the small breakfast area eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a cup of coffee and joined her.

"Morning, Taylor, sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks," she said. "Where are we going today?"

"Eureka. It's a four-hour drive, and I have a one o'clock appointment."

"What's Eureka like?" she asked.

"It has a nice Old Town Historic District with well-preserved Victorian Homes. It is also home to California's oldest zoo, the Sequoia Park Zoo."

"Will we have time to go and see the zoo?"

"I don't see why not? We need to leave here by, say. half past eight, so we have time for lunch on the way."

"Half past eight what?"

"That means eight-thirty in real English." I teased.

"Suits me," she said. "I'll head back to our room and pack." With that, Taylor finished her breakfast and left. I ate a couple of toasted bagels with cream cheese, and ten minutes later was back in our room. Taylor was already packed, her backpack and new suitcase sat by the door. I quickly packed and carried my bag and her suitcase down to the lobby.

After checking out, we loaded our bags in the trunk and, after inputting the location of the Eureka hotel I had booked into the SatNav, I drove out of the parking lot and rejoined Highway 101 southbound. Not surprisingly it was raining lightly. After crossing Snedden Creek, we drove for another twenty miles before we saw the Pacific Ocean to our right on the approach to Bandon.

We followed the coastline all the way to Crescent City, California, where we stopped for an early lunch at MacDonald's on M Street. We both had a cheeseburger and fries with a Pepsi for Taylor and a small carton of white milk for myself.

"I think I've lived on hamburgers, and I know it's not a good diet," Taylor said.

"I know what you mean. It's so easy to stop at a burger place for lunch when you're on the road. We'll have a nice dinner tonight. I know a good restaurant in Eureka."

After lunch, we resumed our journey, and an hour and a half later circled around Arcata Bay and entered Eureka. The SatNav directed us to our hotel, the Holiday Inn & Suites on West Wabash Avenue, half a block off Highway 101. After retrieving our bags, I checked us in and got two room keys.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Taylor. I'm sure you can entertain yourself while I'm gone."

"Geoff?"

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Can I get a kiss? And I mean a real kiss. I've only ever been kissed by boys."

I smiled, took her in my arms, and leaned down. She turned her head up, and our lips met. At first, we just kissed, then she opened her mouth, inviting my tongue to explore. I could feel her firm breasts pushing urgently against my body. After twenty seconds of intense kissing, I broke off panting.

"Gawd, that was really good, Geoff," she said. "That's what I call a kiss."

"I have to go, but maybe we can do it again later."

"You can count on it," she said.

***

We ate dinner at Humboldt Bay Bistro that served what they call French-California Fusion. Taylor wore a dress and jacket that we had purchased on our shopping spree, and I thought she looked very elegant. She certainly got a lot of looks from the guys and not so nice stares from their wives/girlfriends/lovers. It made me feel good that I had a beautiful young woman on my arm.

Taylor was unusually chatty on the drive back to our hotel, telling me how much she enjoyed dinner and did I see the guys checking her out. But there was that undercurrent of sadness that lay beneath the surface. But the more I thought about it, it wasn't just sadness there was an element of fear. I noticed she was paying unusual attention to any policeman we saw. If a police cruiser passed in the opposite direction she would turn to see if it had stopped to turn around. I wondered if she had got into trouble with the police and had run away from home to avoid the consequences?

It was almost nine-thirty by the time we got back in the hotel room. I undressed to my boxers and, as there was only a queen-sized bed, I got in on the side nearest the window as I was wont to do. I enjoyed watching my dates get undressed and Taylor more so. I don't know if it was because of her youth or because she was the most beautiful and sexy female I had ever met. She came out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of black, lacy panties and slipped under the covers. She snuggled up to my side and put her leg over mine and her hand on my chest. I could feel her firm, naked breast pressing against my side.

"This is nice," she said. I should have told her to turn over and move to her side of the bed because I knew the age of consent in California was eighteen. Seeing Taylor naked and kissing her was one thing, but touching her inappropriately, which I intended to do if she allowed it, was another thing altogether.

"You want to kiss again?" I said.

"Of course," she replied and put her hand on my face, and I turned toward her, and we kissed. It was a chaste kiss at first, then it deepened our lips pressed firmly, then parted and our tongues began their urgent dance—first in my mouth—then in hers. She opened her mouth wider, and I thrust my tongue deep inside.

"Mmmm," she murmured into my mouth as my hand cupped a perfectly-formed, young firm breast. A shiver of excitement passed through me as I felt her nipple harden in my palm; she pressed herself to me.

I broke our kiss and gasped as her hand slipped inside my boxers and grasped the shaft of my hard penis and squeezed. I took my hand off her breast and tugged my boxers over my hips, and kicked them off. Taylor did the same with her panties and, as she put her leg over mine and pressed her crotch into my thigh, I felt her very wet and very hot pussy.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I said, "you're underage."

"I know," she whispered. "I won't tell if you don't."

"I can't tell unless I want to spend a long time in prison," I said, "and the thought of that terrifies me."

"Our secret's safe with me, Geoff. You don't have to worry."

I smiled and looked into her dazzling blue eyes, the color of a morning sky. A powerful attraction grabbed me as I'd never experienced before. "God, Taylor, you're the most beautiful, the sexiest, and bloody heck if you're not the most desirable female I've ever met."

She smiled back. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

When I'd taken my boxers off, she had grasped my penis again, and now she was slowly stroking it. I put my hand on her breast again and gently squeezed its youthful perfection. "You have the most incredible body, and your breasts are utter perfection."

She smiled again. "I'm glad you like them."

I leaned in and sucked her breast, teasing her nipple with the tip of my tongue. I saw that her areola had gotten larger; it was a darker pink, and there were tiny goosebumps in a perfect circle around her nipple. I sucked her other breast, tasting her. I was still in total awe at how incredibly firm her young budding breasts were.

"Mmmm, that feels good," she said as she continued to stroke my penis.

I just had to see her pussy up close and taste her, so I moved down the bed between her legs. I inhaled the aroma of her sex, and it made me a little light-headed. I was surprised that her inner labia weren't more developed, but what did I know about young girls' vulvas. I began sucking her small clitoris that got larger under my ministrations. She gasped as I pushed a finger into her vagina, followed by two more, stretching her. I rotated my hand and began curling my fingers against the front of her vaginal wall stroking her G-spot. With my tongue on her clitoris and my fingers working her G-spot, she came quickly.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh gaaaawwd!" she cried as she climaxed. Her legs snapped shut on my head, and I could feel her vagina pulsing on my fingers as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She had her hands on the back of my head and was pushing her crotch into my face grinding her clitoris against my lips. Her orgasm raged for another whole minute or more before she began to calm. She relaxed her grip on my head, and her legs flopped open. I got back up beside her and put my arm around her and pulled her to me. She turned and snuggled into me, sighed, and promptly fell asleep. I had to smile.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Taylor was awake before me the next morning. As I opened my eyes, I saw her lying there with her head propped up on one hand. She smiled. "Sorry about last night," she said. "My orgasms sometimes make me sleepy. I'll make sure you come first tonight."

I smiled back. I thought that it was so cute. I lay there looking at her and wondering how I could be so lucky to be naked in the same bed as someone as gorgeous and sexy as her.

"I'm lucky to be in the same bed as you," I said.

"I'm the lucky one to have been picked up by someone as nice and handsome and sexy as you, Geoff. The fact that you're English is like icing on the cake."

"Thanks."

"Where are we going today?"

"Nowhere. My next appointment isn't 'til tomorrow in Willits."

"Okay, Mr. Travel Guide, tell me about Willits."

Willits is known as the Gateway to the Redwoods. Have you heard of a racehorse called Seabiscuit? It won the Triple Crown. Laura Hillenbrand wrote a best-selling biography about him back in 2002."

"I think so, why?"

The area was the horse's final home. Ridgewood Ranch, where Seabiscuit trained, recuperated, lived out his retirement is located a few miles south of the city. When he died his owner buried him on the ranch but never told anyone where that was."

"Why?"

"I guess so people wouldn't be walking all over his property and invading his privacy."

"That makes sense. Can we go to the zoo today?"

"Of course, I've not had the time before, so I'm looking forward to it and spending the day with a beautiful young woman. But first, breakfast. I know a great place that only serves breakfast. I need to shower first though."

"Can we shower together? I haven't seen your cock yet; I've only touched it"."

"I'd like that very much," I said excited that she was going to wash me.

We both got into the shower, which wasn't meant for two people, but it made showering more fun. I washed her first, enjoying soaping up my hands and rubbing them all over her body, feeling her nipples harden under my touch. I slipped a soapy finger into the cleft formed by her plump labia rubbing around the opening to her vagina and her anus.

The feeling of her soapy slippery hands on my erection was incredible, and she didn't stop rubbing it until I climaxed. I had to hold onto the walls of the shower as I spurted thick ropes of semen all over her tummy and breasts. She was giggling all the time I orgasmed. When I was done, I washed my semen off of her and shampooed her hair. I always thought that washing a woman's hair was a very intimate thing to do and I loved shampooing Taylor's gorgeous locks.

"Was that good?" she said when we were drying ourselves. "Did it make up for leaving you hanging last night?"

"More than made up for it. Thanks. You're a sweet girl, Taylor."

"I like making you spurt. I'm going to enjoy sex with you, but I'm not on birth control, so you can't come inside me. I wish you could though. Can you get some rubbers today?"

"I already have them," I replied.

"So we can, you know, do it tonight?"

"I hope so. Now let's go and eat, I'm starving."

I cannot believe how easily I had slipped into a highly illegal relationship with Taylor. If it was discovered that I was having sex with a sixteen-year-old, I would be arrested and charged the same as one of the guys was who worked for John Hemingway, the owner of Specialty Tooling Machine Shop. It happened a year ago; John told me that Sean, that was the guy's name, was caught by his wife in the act of having sex with his fourteen-year-old daughter Lotus. His wife reported him to the police, and even though it was consensual sex, he was charged with statutory rape, incest, and contributing to the delinquency of a minor. He got sentenced to twenty-five years. John said the daughter was traumatized, but not by the sex but because her father had been taken away from her. He said it ruined the girl's relationship with her mother who she never forgave for having her father locked up. Her mother wouldn't even take Lotus to visit him in prison.

After checking out of the hotel and consigning our luggage to the boot of the Jaguar as I called it much to Taylor's amusement. I would have thought that having lived in the US for so many years, I would have begun using the correct American words.

I drove north on Highway 101 and took a left on D Street. I pulled into the parking lot of The Green Lilly as the place was beginning to fill up. It took ten minutes to get a table, but the wait was worth it as breakfast was wonderful. We both ordered Eggs Benedict, mine with coffee and Taylor's with freshly squeezed orange juice.

After breakfast, I drove us to Sequoia Zoo on W Street. It was a small zoo covering just five acres, so they didn't have large animals like the San Diego Zoo, it was interesting, though. Because it was small, we were done by noon, so we ate lunch at Amy's Delight on West Harris Street. We both ate a healthy Shrimp Salad. Afterward, I filled the Jag up with petrol, got back on Highway 101 and headed south. We settled in for the just over two hours and thirty-minute a hundred and thirty-mile drive to Willits, my next port of call. Gaelic Tool and Die on Center Valley Road. It was owned by a fifty-three-year-old Scotsman by the name of Alex McBride. Throughout the journey, Taylor played Solitaire on her iPhone, occasionally looking out of the window.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Taylor asked as we entered the city limits.

"Baechtel Creek Inn. It's just off South Main Street. I've stayed there quite a few times. It's very comfortable, and I always book a suite on the upper level. Breakfast is included. I'll drop you off, and you can get your hair done. There's a salon right next to the hotel."

"Wow! That'll be cool. It's been a while since I had my hair done. Maybe I'll get some blue or red streaks."

"Promise me you won't do too many as I love your blonde hair."

"Okay, maybe just a few. I can't wait."

***

I exited Highway 101 just north of town and took North Main Street all the way through town, and we pulled into the hotel parking lot a little before three o'clock. After retrieving our luggage, I checked us in and went to our room.

"How much money do you have left from what I gave you?"

Taylor looked in her wallet. "About thirty-six dollars."

I pulled another forty out of my wallet and gave it to her. "Did you see the salon as we passed it on the way into the hotel?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Okay, I should be back no later than five-thirty," I said. We kissed, and I left.

***

After parking the Jaguar in a visitor parking space and retrieving my Samsonite case, I locked the car and entered the reception area of Gaelic Tool and Die. Their receptionist was a woman by the name of Hope. She was an attractive woman in her late thirties, divorced, and I had had sex with her the last time I was here, and I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again as I was sure that she would want to have sex again as she said it was the best she'd ever had. I couldn't very well leave Taylor in the hotel while I went and screwed another woman. That wasn't the kind of person I was. I sighed heavily as I walked to the reception desk.

"Geoff, nice to see you again," Hope said. She got up out from behind her reception desk that had the white cross of Saint Andrew—Scotland's flag painted on the front. A real flag hung on the wall behind the desk. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me on my lips.

"How are you, Hope?"

"I'm good, Geoff, thanks." She had a big smile on her face as she showed me her engagement ring.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You went and got engaged without giving me first shot?" I said, stabbing my chest with an imaginary dagger.

"Sorry, Geoff. You were too far away, and your visits are too far between." She lowered her voice although there was no one else in the room. "Sex with you was great, but a woman has needs you know."

"Who's the lucky chap?"

"Johnny Rockford. He's the sales rep for the company that provides our steel."

"Ah well, in the words of the Bard himself, 'all's well that ends well.' When's the wedding?"

"Sometime this summer. Maybe if you're making your visit at that time, you can attend. I'll send you an invitation. Now let me let Jock know you're here," she said and picked up the desk phone.

A few minutes later, Alex McBride strode into the room. Jock, as he liked to be called, was a large man with flaming red hair and a full beard. He always reminded me of the Scottish actor Tony Curren who played in the movie Braveheart. His handshake was a big as he was.

"Geoff," he said. Twenty years in America hadn't broken him of his Scottish brogue. "How ye bin doin' laddie?"

"Just fine, thanks, Mack."

"Did Hope tell ye she's betrothed?"

"Yes, and I'm crushed. I hoped it was going to be me."

Jock slapped me on the back. "Come on back to ma office, a need to talk to ye about getting another machine from ye."

"That's music to my ears, Jock," I said as I followed him down the hallway and into his office as he mumbled jokingly, "A canna believe a gonna gie money ta in Englishman! My ancestors would be turnin' in their graves."

***

Taylor was in the hotel room reading a book when I walked in. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, whaddya think?"

Her hair had been cut a little shorter, and it was held behind her head by two long, thin braids that were tied at the back. There were about half a dozen thin red streaks in her hair. I thought it very subtle but suited her personality.

"Love it, love it, love it," I said.

She giggled. "So, you love it, huh?"

"Looks bloody marvelous. You want to get ready? I'm taking my date out to dinner."

She jumped up, kissed me on my lips, and went into the bathroom, and closed the door, which puzzled me. Ten minutes later, she came out wearing a pair of pale-blue capris that emphasized her gorgeous bum, a white camisole with spaghetti straps. The top was trimmed with pink lace. There were no bra straps, and I could see the outline of her areolas and her nipples. On her feet were a pair of ankle socks and pink Keds. She pirouetted.

"You like?"

"I love the outfit, although I don't want guys ogling your nipples, and when did you get this?"

"That time in the shopping mall when I told you to give me your credit card and to sit while I shopped. I found a little boutique. Got what I'm wearing and this," she said, holding up a mid-gray leather jacket that came to her waist. She slipped it on. "I hope you don't mind, but I spent two hundred and twenty dollars."

"I don't mind at all. You look beautiful in it and the jacket should keep the nipple watchers at bay. Come on, let's go."

We walked downstairs, and I held the passenger door open for her. When I was in the driver's seat, I started the big cat's engine and entered the address for a restaurant I had not eaten at before, but it was one that Hope had recommended.

"Where are we going?" Taylor said as I pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Szechuan Asian Restaurant. It was recommended to me by the receptionist at the company I visited this afternoon. She said it was terrific."

The SatNav guided us to the restaurant on East Willits Avenue some mile and a half away off South Main Street. The very attractive Asian receptionist dressed in a traditional Chinese garb of a blue and white dress that came to just above her ankles. It had short sleeves, a mandarin collar, and had a split from the hem to the middle of her thigh. She smiled, took two menus, and guided us to our table for two.

Our waitress, another attractive Asian girl, took our drinks order. I asked for a London Dry Gin and Schweppes Tonic and Taylor asked for a Pepsi. 

"You look stunning, Taylor. It makes me proud that guys look at you as you hold my hand," I said after the waitress had left.

"You obviously didn't see the woman who seated us looking at your ass—or is it arse?"

I chuckled. "I've got some brilliant news, and it's really nice to have someone to share it with."

"What's that?"

"I got an order for another machine today from the company I visited to do maintenance on the machine I sold them two years ago."

"That's great, Geoff. Are they expensive?"

"It costs me around twenty-two thousand dollars to have them made, and I sell them for two hundred and twenty thousand dollars plus sales tax. The annual maintenance charge for twice-yearly visits is ten thousand."

"That's a lot of money. So you must be rich then?"

"Not stinky rich but rich enough. I'm thinking of going national. It'll mean a lot of travel. After that, maybe international unless those bloody Chinese rip off my design first."

Taylor was quiet for a while, sipping her Pepsi. Then she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Taylor."

"This may seem very forward of me since we've only just met, but do you see me in your future?"

I could hardly believe that I was having this sort of adult conversation with a sixteen-year-old girl. "Yes, I do, Taylor. That's if you want to be in my future. But you're very secretive about who you are and where your parents are and why you were really on the road hitchhiking. It's going to be difficult for me to share my life with someone who doesn't want to share her history with me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll tell you, but now's not the right moment. Can you trust me?"

"I already do trust you. If you told what we have done together, then I'm going to be serving at Her Majesty's pleasure for a very long time. That means 'go to jail'"

Taylor put her hand over mine on the table. "Geoff, I would never, ever say or do anything to hurt or harm you. I hope you know that."

I smiled. "Thanks, love."

We ordered dinner, starting with Won Ton soup followed by Peking Duck for me and Chicken Chow Mien for Taylor. We skipped dessert, and after I paid the bill, we headed back to our hotel room.

"I'd like to shower together again," Taylor said, so we both got undressed and washed each other. She paid a lot of attention to my penis and I hoped it was what I thought she was going to do later. I wasn't disappointed because as soon as we were in bed, she took my penis between her finger and thumb and began to suck its head. It was apparent that she had done this before because she was good. It made me wonder what kind of life she had led before I picked her up on that lonely stretch of highway? She had told me that she'd had sex with three other chaps; I wondered how many blowjobs she had given. I put that thought out of my head and enjoyed the feelings of her lips around the underside of the head of my penis.

"Blimey, Taylor, that feels so good."

While she was sucking me, I slipped a finger between her buttocks and began rubbing around her anus.

"Blimey, Geoff, that feels so good," she said and giggled.

I had to stop her because I was getting too close to coming. I pulled a foil pouch from under the pillow where I had put it and went to rip it open with my teeth, but she took it off me. I watched as she opened it and removed the condom. She squeezed the bulb on the end and put the rolled condom on the end of my penis and rolled it all the way on. She then straddled my hips and lifted my penis and positioned its head at her wet opening. With a frown on her face and her bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly lowered herself onto my erection until I was buried inside of her. As our pubes met, a smile spread across her face.

"You're bigger than the guys I've had sex with, and I thought it was going to hurt putting it inside me, but it didn't."

She was tight alright but not uncomfortably so. I reached up and tweaked her hard nipples. She responded by flexing her vaginal muscles squeezing my penis that was ensconced inside her body. With her palms flat on my chest, pushing her breasts together with her arms forming a very sexy cleavage, she began moving back and forth. The feeling of her vagina hugging my penis in a tight embrace was incredible. Her eyes were narrowed as she chased her orgasm. I could feel mine building as my scrotum drew up into a single tight mass.

"Agghhhh, fuck. Going to come, Taylor," I cried as my penis swelled, and I filled the end of the condom with thick, white liquid.

Taylor felt my penis swell, and it took her over the top, and she dropped to my chest as she orgasmed. Her body jerked hard, and she began panting hard, and I could feel her heart pounding in her chest against mine.

I lay there with Taylor on top of me, her firm breasts heaving with her breathing. Her orgasm lasted for a minute or more, but mine was over inside fifteen seconds. I could feel my penis begin to lose its hardness, and she clenched her vagina, trying to keep me inside, but it only served to expel me.

"I wanted to keep you inside me because it feels so good," she said when she was able to speak.

I moved to her side, took the condom off, tied a knot in the end, and dropped it on the floor. I put my arm around her, and she snuggled up to me with a leg over mine and her hand on my chest. She sighed contentedly and went to sleep. I soon followed her into the welcoming embrace of Morpheus.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Taylor must have slept a deep sleep because she was still sleeping the next morning at a quarter to eight. She was lying on her front with one arm under her head on the pillow and the across my chest. The bedclothes were at her waist, and I could see her left breast that was squashed against the mattress, a sexy bulge at the side of her chest. She had her head turned toward me, and I marveled at her long lashes that were resting on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Last night was really, really good, wasn't it?" she murmured.

"It was wonderful," I replied. "I want to do it again."

"Mmm, me too. I'm hungry. Do they have breakfast here?"

"Yes, and it's a hot breakfast. You want to shower?"

She smiled again. "Mmm, I like showering with you. I could get used to it."

"Me too," I said truthfully.

We showered, washing each other; Taylor wore a shower cap to protect her recently coiffed hair. After getting dressed, we headed down to the small breakfast room off the lobby, where we ate a decent hot breakfast. It was not a full English breakfast like I cook on the weekends for myself with fried eggs, bacon, fried mushrooms and tomatoes, and fried bread. But they did have English marmalade—James Keiller and Sons Dundee Orange Marmalade to be exact and toast.

"Okay, where to today?" Taylor asked.

"Santa Rosa. Did you know that they have a museum dedicated to the works of Charles M. Schulz, creator of the Peanuts comic strip?"

"No, didn't, but I do now," she replied. "How far is it?"

"It's not far, around eighty miles so it shouldn't take but an hour and fifteen minutes. My appointment is at eleven o'clock and will only take an hour. You want to come with me?"

"Could I?"

"Of course you can."

"That would be nice."

After packing and checking out, we loaded the bags into the trunk that Taylor corrected from 'boot' with a giggle, and we drove out of the hotel parking lot onto South Main Street. A few miles later, I took the Southbound ramp of Highway 101, which, because it ran many miles inland, was no longer called a Coastal Highway but was called the Redwood Highway. We were now climbing up to Ridgewood Summit, and then the terrain got hilly and thickly wooded with no towns or gas stations or truck stops for quite a while.

As we approached Redwood Valley, it got more populated with restaurants, a small mall, a casino, a school, and a pawn shop. Some miles later, Highway 101 cut right through the center of Santa Rosa in the Sonoma Valley. The SatNav guided us to Sonoma Machine Tool on Briggs Avenue, one block of Highway 101 near the junction with College Avenue. I pulled into the parking lot and hit the button to stop the engine. I turned to Taylor.

"As far as the people we're going to meet, you're the daughter of a good friend who I'm driving to your grandparents' house in Salinas. The owner's name is Boyd Jeffries."

"Okay, got it," she said.

I retrieved my Samsonite case, locked the car, and Taylor and I walked into reception where Boyd's receptionist, a pretty girl in her late teens by the name of Charity, was sat behind her reception desk. When she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Well, if it isn't Geoff Fletcher, every young girl's dream," she said. "And who's your young traveling companion?"

"Hello, Charity, good to see you again. This is Taylor, and she's the daughter of a good friend who I'm taking to Salinas to stay with her grandparents for a while. Taylor, this is Charity."

Taylor smiled at Charity. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Taylor needs some earplugs and safety glasses," I told Charity.

Charity opened a drawer and took out a small plastic bag in which there was a pair of foam earplugs. I showed Taylor how to put them in. Charity gave Taylor and me a pair of plastic safety glasses, which we put on.

"Go on through, Geoff, Boyd's in a meeting right now," Charity said.

As Taylor and I made our way through the noisy machine shop, she was looking left and right at the, to her, strange-looking machines. When we reached the quiet safety of the room where my machine resided, we removed our ear protection.

Taylor ran her hands all over the shiny stainless steel surface. "Wow! You designed this," she said, smiling.

"Yes, I did. You like it?"

"I think it's sexy. How does it work?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," I said, chuckling.

"What do you have to do to it today?"

"I have to recalibrate it. You can help if you like."

"Would you have to kill me afterward?"

I chuckled. "No, but I could make love to you instead. Open my case and hand be a pair of snips. They're in the bottom section on the left. They have blue plastic handles."

Taylor clicked the snaps on my Samsonite case and opened it up. She removed the snips from its snip-shaped cutout in the black foam and handed them to me. I cut the wire with a seal attached and opened the machine. For the next forty-five minutes, she sat and watched as I calibrated the machine. When I was through, I closed the machine and attached a new tamper-proof seal.

"All done," I said. I put my tools away and closed my case. "You hungry?"

"Uh-huh," she replied. On the way back to reception, we stopped in on Boyd Jeffries' office.

We both shook his hand, and I told him that I had recalibrated the machine and that he was good to go. Back in reception, Charity was on the phone.

"You want to come 'round to my apartment this evening," she said after she put the phone back on its cradle.

"Sorry, Charity, Taylor, and I have a dinner date."

There was an exaggerated look of disappointment on her face. "Okay, maybe next time." With that, Taylor and I left and got back into the Jaguar.

"Have you had sex with her?" Taylor asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just the one time on my last visit in the autumn."

"Do you have sex with all the receptionists?"

"Not all of them," I answered truthfully.

"She's very pretty."

"Yes, she is, but she's not in your league."

I glanced over and saw her smile. I drove to Bistro 29 on 5th Street, where we ate lunch. It seemed to me that as we drove further away from where I picked her up—putting distance between her and whatever she was running away from—the more relaxed she became.

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" I said after I had paid the bill and we were walking back to my car.

"Can we go to see the Peanuts cartoon place?"

"Sure, I've not been there before."

I drove to the museum on the corner of West Steele Lane and Hardies Lane, where I parked the car in a bay under a large covered parking structure whose roof was covered in solar panels. We spent a delightful afternoon strolling hand in hand through the museum.

At four o'clock, I drove to the Courtyard by Marriott on Railroad Street, where I checked us in. As soon as the hotel room door was closed, Taylor dropped her bag on the floor and put her hands around my neck. I lowered my head and we kissed. There's something about kissing Taylor that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She has the softest lips, and every time we kissed, a slight tremor of excitement ran through me, and I felt a powerful attraction I'd never experienced before. But in the back of my mind, there always lurked the question of who she was and that she was only sixteen years old—much too young to be having sex with me.

"I'm horny, Geoff, do we have time to do it before dinner?"

I didn't answer but began undressing. Taylor must have been really randy because she had all of her clothes off while I was still taking off my trousers off.

"Hurry up, Geoff," she said as she lay on her back with her legs open, her breasts stood proud of her chest, and she had a tinge of red on her upper chest and neck.

I finished getting undressed and sat on my haunches between her legs. I began to tear open the foil pouch of a rubber when she stopped me.

"Spurt on my boobs," she said with a grin on her face."

I pulled her legs over mine and moved the head of my penis in small circles around the opening to her vagina. The head soon got coated with her cream. That, together with my precum, served to lubricate me and allowed a relatively easy penetration.

"Gawd, I love it when you put it inside me. I love how you stretch me and fill me up."

I held her hips as I began making love to her with long, almost languorous strokes. But it wasn't enough for her.

"C'mon, Geoff. Faster," she said.

I sped up my strokes, and every time I pushed into her, our pubes met, and my pubic bone pressed against her clitoris. Small "uhs" like catches in her throat escaped her mouth as her clitoris was stimulated. It didn't take long for her to climax.

"Oh, Geoff, Geoff, Geoff!" she cried as she orgasmed. I could feel her legs jerking uncontrollably as her orgasm took hold of her young body. I could feel mine rising, so I slowed my thrusts to let hers run its course. Her orgasm was almost over a minute later, just small jerks remained, and soon they too subsided, and she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Sex with you keeps getting better and better," she said. "Now it's your turn. Can I do it . . . you know make you spurt?"

"I'd like that," I said. I pulled out of her. She grasped my penis in her hand with her palm facing up and began to stroked back and forth. All the while she was stroking me, she was looking into my eyes. I was already near the cusp of my orgasm as we made love with my penis inside her, so it only took a couple of minutes before, I felt my legs begin to jerk and my shaft to swell.

"Oh God, Taylor," I said as the first rope of my thick semen spurted out and landed on her arm and slowly slid off onto her stomach. The next one, equally as thick, missed her arm and splattered on her right breast. The next three or four landed on her wrist, and the last one oozed out of the end into the palm of her hand. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked some off.

"Mmm, doesn't taste too bad at all. I've tasted worse. You can come in my mouth next time."

I groaned with pleasure.

Afterward, we got into the shower, cleaned up, dressed, and went out to dinner at the Bird and the Bottle on Fourth Street that called itself a New American Restaurant. The food was excellent, and afterward, we drove back to the hotel.

"You up for more sex?" Taylor asked, "'Cause I'm still horny."

"Crikey, love, you're like a nympho," I replied. "But, I could never tire of making love to you."

We both got undressed and onto the queen-sized bed. "You ever do it doggie-style?" I asked.

"No, but it sounds like fun," she replied. She got on all fours. "Like this?"

"No," I said and put two pillows underneath her. "Now lie back down. You can rub yourself while I'm inside you if you want."

I knelt behind her with my left hand on her hip and my penis in my right hand. I looked down at her gorgeous pussy; it's slit was closed tight where her labia were squashed between slender thighs; only a small ruffle of her clitoral hood was visible and the tight darker-pink rosette. I couldn't resist the temptation, so I leaned in and pushed the tip of my tongue against its tight opening, tasting its sweetness.

"You kissing my butt?" she said.

"Uh-huh, you mind?"

"Gawd, no. Can we try anal sex sometime? You can get some of that gel from the drugstore. I think it comes in different flavors. Maybe we can get some that tastes like strawberries."

I chuckled. "Remind me next time we're in one," I replied and went back to swiping the head of my penis up and down her slit, oozing her outer labia aside, feeling the smooth, inner folds. She was already wet with excitement. I rested the tip of my penis at her hot, wet opening and let go of it. With my left hand on her hip, I worked the end of my penis inside the tight ring of skin that turned white as it stretched to accommodate my average girth. The head slipped inside as a small unbidden gasp escaped Taylor's lips.

"Mmm, that feels different," she said.

As I began slowly making love to her, I saw her hand slip between her legs, and her finger began rubbing her clitoris. As she moved her finger along her slit its tip contacted my penis that was now slippery with her cream and my precum adding to the incredible arousal I felt making love to a sixteen-year-old.

"Oh gawd, this feels so good," she said after a few minutes. When we have anal sex, I can give myself an orgasm while you're in my butt."

I smiled at her infectious enthusiasm for sex. I kept up the thrusts but could feel Taylor pushing back against my inward strokes. On a few occasions, I had to stop thrusting to damp down my ardor. After two minutes, I could feel her legs begin to tremble and jerk as she neared her orgasm. When it came, she clamped her hand over her pussy with her fingertips touching my penis as I sped up my thrusts, bumping her cervix on every stroke.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," she cried as she climaxed. I felt her vaginal muscles clenching and releasing the shaft of my penis. I stopped moving; I was enjoying Taylor's orgasm. She was breathing hard—panting almost as her orgasm grabbed her and shook her. This went on for a good minute and a half, then she began to calm. Her breathing slowed, and I could feel small jerks of the legs until they too died away. I pulled out of her, and she rolled onto her back, putting the two pillows under her head.

"Now THAT was good. Bloody good," she said. I chuckled. She looked at my erection, bobbing up and down. "You wanna spurt in my mouth?"

I smiled and lay beside her. She got on her knees and raised my penis vertical and lowered her mouth over the end and began to suck and stroke it. I wasn't far away from my orgasm, so it didn't take long.

"God almighty," I cried out as I felt my penis swell and pumped my loads of semen into her waiting mouth. She managed to take it all and looked at me with a smile in her pale-blue eyes and swallowed. Then she wiped her lips with the palm of her hand and squeezed the last drop of the thick liquid out the end of my penis and licked it off.

"Bloody hell, Taylor, that was incredible. That's the best oral sex I've ever had."

She smiled with satisfaction. She cuddled up to me and began snoring lightly. I put one arm around her and cupped one very young, very firm breast.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I was up before Taylor the next morning. It was late for me at twenty-five to nine. My next, and thank goodness final, stop was Salinas, some hundred and sixty miles—an almost three-hour trip. There was no rush to hit the road. I always stay at the same place, and that's the Lobos Lodge Hotel in the center of Carmel, just a dozen miles from Salinas. I love its quaint character, and Ocean Avenue has great shops and restaurants. I got out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom, where I used the toilet, brushed my teeth, and showered.

Back in the bedroom, Taylor was still asleep. I watched her perfect chest rise and fall as she breathed. A few strands of her dyed red hair had fallen across her face and were being moved by her exhalations. I gently tucked it behind her ear. I felt so fortunate to have such a beautiful and enthusiastic lover.

Her small purse was lying on top of her open suitcase. I couldn't resist finding out who she really was. I opened the flap and inside was the money I had given her and a plastic card. I pulled it out and turned it over. It was her school ID card. Her name was Taylor Karen Edgerton, and she attended Aspire Middle School in Olympia, Washington. Her date of birth was shown as 5-15-2006—wait a bloody minute. That means she's fourteen, not sixteen—well a month shy of her fifteenth birthday. Crikey, I've been having sex with a fourteen-year-old! Then I calmed down. Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen what difference does it make, it's still illegal? I was torn about telling her that I knew but decided to let it go for now. I really need to find out where her parents are and what she was running away from, so I slipped the card back into her wallet and got dressed.

I leaned over and kissed her. She stirred and opened her gorgeous pale-blue eyes and smiled. "Good morning, love," I said.

She stretched and yawned. "Morning, Geoff."

"I'm heading to get a cup of coffee. When you're ready, come and join me—no rush this morning."

I watched her get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, her cute bottom undulating sensually. I smiled and left. Half an hour later, Taylor joined me in the hotel's dining room, where I was sat drinking coffee.

"Where to today?" she asked after she sat down.

"Salinas, our final destination. After that back home to Seattle."

"Do we have to go back?" she asked mournfully.

"Of course, that's where I live."

"What about me?"

"Would you want to come and live with me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Can I?"

"Of course, you can, Taylor. You think I would just dump you and drive off?"

"I guess not." She had a great big smile on her face throughout breakfast.

***

The trip from Santa Rosa to Salinas took us out of the hotel parking lot onto 4th Street, then B Street and 3rd Street to join Highway 101 South—the Redwood Highway. I drove through Bellevue and Olompali State Park before staying in the left lanes near San Quentin, where I-580 started, which kept us on Highway 101. I could have taken I-580 all the way around the bay through Berkley and Oakland but wanted Taylor to see the Golden Gate Bridge, which we crossed shortly after passing Sausalito to our left. Taylor's nose was pressed against the window all the way across the bridge and into the Presidio, where Highway 101 split off to the west, and we carried on as Route One, which became 119th Street.

We jogged around Golden State Park, and just south of Merced Heights I-280 joined in from the left. We followed it all the way past Cupertino, the headquarters of Apple, then rejoined Highway 101. Fifty minutes later, we entered Salinas city limits. I exited the highway onto El Borondo Road and pulled into the parking lot of Denny's for an early lunch—a club sandwich and Sprite for me and a chicken salad and Pepsi for Taylor. Her earlier talk of eating healthy was having an affect on me.

After lunch, I drove to Salinas Machine Manufacturing on East Alvin drive, where Taylor watched as I made the semi-annual calibrations and upgrades that the owner, Jim McDougall, was pleased to hear about. I collected a check for five thousand dollars and put it in my black leather Tumi wallet next to the other five. Five grand wasn't bad for ninety minutes' work and thirty thousand dollars for just over a weeks work plus expenses was brilliant. We got back in the Jag and made the thirty-minute drive to the Lobos Lodge on Monte Verde Street just off of Ocean Avenue. I checked us in and got two room keycards and we went to our room. It was almost three o'clock.

"This is really nice," Taylor said as she looked out of the bedroom window at the Inn's colorful spring gardens. After freshening up, we walked down Ocean Avenue and onto Carmel Beach. We took off our shoes and walked hand in hand down the beach for about a mile before we turned back.

"I could live here, it's so beautiful," Taylor said as we walked.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "It's why I always stay here. Will you wear that outfit you got from the shopping mall tonight because I'm taking you out to dinner at a wonderful restaurant called Pâtisserie Boissière? It's very French, and the food is wonderful."

"Sounds yummy," she replied.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was five fifteen. I had made reservations for seven-thirty, so we decided to shower, change into more formal clothes and walk to the restaurant. Taylor kept trying to bring me to orgasm in the shower, but I playfully batted her hand away as she giggled. I tried to do the same to her, but she was having none of it. By the time we were dressed and out onto Ocean Avenue, it was a quarter after six. We walked hand in hand again—which was something I was enjoying a lot—down Ocean then took a right on Dolores Street and stopped in on Caraccioli Cellar where I sampled several of their wines while Taylor petted two very sweet mature Golden Retrievers lying on the floor of the cellar.

At seven-fifteen, we entered the Pâtisserie Boissière restaurant. The maître d' seated us at a quiet table for two. An attractive young woman dressed in an all-white sous chef outfit took our drinks orders—a London Dry Gin and Schweppes Tonic water for me—a Pepsi for Taylor. Taylor looked absolutely gorgeous sat across the table from me. The two thin braids tied at the back of her head held her hair in place. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her lips were parted slightly, revealing the tips of two front teeth.

"You are so gorgeous, Taylor," I said.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Geoff." She took my hand in hers. "I know this may sound silly since I've only just met you, but I'm falling in love with you."

Her words shocked me. Can a fourteen-year-old girl know what love is? Is it what the Americans call puppy love?

"I'm. . . I'm flattered, Taylor, I really am. I don't know what to say."

Fortunately, our server brought our drinks to give me time to collect my thoughts and think of a suitable reply. But Taylor beat me to it.

"You don't have to say anything, Geoff. I don't expect you to say you love me too."

I could hardly believe this was a fourteen-year-old saying these words. I was literally speechless.

"I have a confession to make," she said to break the silence, "I'm not sixteen, I'm fourteen—well almost fifteen really. I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me."

I feigned innocence. "I didn't know. You look sixteen, but you act older."

"I know. I get hit on by older guys all the time. Are you mad at me for lying to you?"

"Taylor, I don't think I could ever be angry with you." I lowered my voice. "Fourteen or sixteen, what we've been doing is still illegal."

"I know, and I'll never do or say anything that might hurt you."

I saw our server approaching. Taylor let go of my hand. The server whose name was Bridgette was really French, just smiled and stood there without an order pad. She looked at Taylor.

She looked at the menu and ordered the Quiche Maison with caramelized onions, roasted bell peppers, broccoli, mushrooms, tomatoes, and feta cheese baked in a flaky crust and a small garden salad. I ordered the Roasted Half Duck roasted crisp, served over orange apricot brandy sauce with au gratin potatoes, and the soup du jour, which was minestrone.

We ate our food with a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon from surprisingly a Sonoma County winery for me. I allowed Taylor to have a small glass of Châteauneuf-du-Pape from a Rhône Valley winery. Our server never blinked an eye—ah, you have to love the French. We skipped dessert so we could go for a walk on the beach in the moonlight.

We strolled next to each other; Taylor had both of her arms around my arm, hugging it to her side. Then for some inexplicable reason, she broke away from me and sat on a large piece of driftwood, put her head in her hands and began to sob quietly. I knelt in the sand beside her and put my arm around her shoulders. She put her arms around my neck and began to cry.

"Let it all out," I whispered as tears soaked my shirt. I held her for several minutes while she cried out her tears. Then I realized that it was because we had made our last stop and we would be going back north, and north was where all her troubles had started, that was for sure. But what?

"I'm in big trouble, Geoff, and I don't know what to do."

"Whatever it is, love, we can get through it together," I said.

"My parents died when I was young. I really don't even remember them very much. My Uncle Jim and Aunt Sadie raised me. Then when I was eleven, Aunt Sadie left. I don't know the real reason, but for the last few years, she and my uncle hadn't been getting along. There were lots of arguments. She called him a pervert and said he was sick and needed help. I didn't know why she called him that at the time but I found out later.

"Then a few months after she had left, Uncle Jim began trying to get me to do things with him. He made me watch videos with him. I didn't know there were videos like the ones he had showed me or where he had gotten them. They were all about men—fathers and other family members mainly—having sex with girls my age, younger and older. He said it was normal for family members to have sex and said that we should do the same—you know oral sex and fucking. He was a lot older than you and was fat and smelled. There was no way I was going to let him get into my panties.

"But he was persistent. He made me watch the videos and he had his cock out the whole time masturbating while watching the girls on the computer screen. Then he began getting physical; he would grab me from behind and squeeze my boobs and was always trying to see me naked. He would try to open the bathroom door while I was in the shower, but I kept it locked. I would wake up in the morning and he would be sitting on the end of my bed stroking his cock. I tried to stop him. I said I was going to tell my teacher what he was doing but he threatened me—said I would be put in a foster home. I'd heard horror stories of girls being sexually abused. Up until now, he hadn't done anything other than expose himself to me or grab my boobs or my ass which I didn't like but I didn't see the harm in it. I thought he was pathetic but it was a roof over my head and food on the table.

"Then last Sunday evening, he started tearing at my clothes; called me a little cock-teaser; said he was going to teach me a lesson. He managed to pull my skirt and panties off and he had his arms around me. I could feel his cock pressing against my tummy. I managed to twist away and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a knife out of the wooden block and held it in front of me. He just laughed at me."

Taylor began crying again. Through the tears, she said, "I think I killed him, Geoff. I didn't mean to. He tried to grab my wrist to make me drop the knife. He fell to the floor holding his arm. There was blood running down his arm; a lot of blood. I panicked and ran to my room and put some clothes in my backpack and ran out of the house."

I was sat beside her with my arm around her shoulders. "But how did you get where I picked you up?" I said. "I mean, you were in the middle of nowhere and a long ways from Olympia." Then I remembered she hadn't told me where she lived; I had found her school ID card. But she must not have picked up on the fact that I had seen it.

"A young couple in a VW bus picked me up outside of Olympia. They said they were going to meet up with some friends at a campground. They drove west and picked up the coast road. We stopped for the night and slept in the bus. The next morning they cooked breakfast on a camping stove. Then we drove south on the coast road until we reached some picnic area on the beach. They said that's as far as they could take me since they were turning off to go to a campground. I think it was Rock Creek or something like that. They were really nice to me. I started walking, and then you came along."

"I'm sure he isn't dead," I said, not convinced. It was possible that she had just cut his arm. She didn't say she stuck the knife in him because she said it was an accident, but if she cut an artery he could have bled to death if he didn't get help right away or knew how to use a tourniquet.

"You think not?"

"Let me make a phone call to a friend in the Washington State Patrol. He was my roommate my freshman year at uni. He can check to see if your uncle's still alive. What's your uncle's name?"

"Jim Cartwright. He was my mother's brother."

"What's his address?"

Two thirty-four, thirty-ninth avenue southeast, Olympia."

"Okay, it's too late tonight. I'll call in the morning."

As Taylor stood, it was as if she had grown an inch, as if a weight had been lifted off her young shoulders. That night in our hotel bed, she was as energetic sexually as I'd ever seen her. She wanted to go on top, and I loved it when women wanted to ride me, letting them do all the work, and she did—energetically. As I said. I marveled at how little her firm breasts moved as she, with her hands flat on my chest, moved back and forth, chasing her second orgasm in the last ten minutes. When it came, it was spectacular. She was breathing hard—panting, taking short sharp breaths. Her mouth was open, and I could see her chest moving rapidly as she sucked in lungs full of air. Her hands gripped the sides of my chest as she moaned with the pleasure that was wracking her young body. Her pussy gripped me with a loving tightness.

Then she was done. She collapsed on top of me; only the occasional jerk of her leg or her bum, like the dying embers of her hot orgasm, remained. Then they too were gone. I could feel the beat of her heart begin to slow, and her hot breath on my neck faded. Then with a big sigh that trembled in her chest, she climbed off me and lay to my side. I fully expected her to fall into a deep slumber, but she didn't.

"I've never had back to back orgasms before," she said. "You're a fantastic lover, Geoff."

"I smiled, leaned over, and kissed her. "I think it was you who did all the work," I said.

She smiled. "I did, didn't I? I don't think I've ever been as horny as I am tonight."

Then she moved and lay with her head on my stomach. She grasped my still hard penis that was covered in her creamy juices and began to suck it. Just her lips around the glans with a slight sucking motion while she moved her fist up and down the shaft. It was an exquisite feeling; my bum jerked as she licked the underside and pushed the tip of her tongue into the peehole. Over the course of the next two minutes, she slowly brought me to orgasm with her lips and her hand.

"Blimey, Taylor, coming baby," I cried as I felt my penis swell, and I exploded inside her mouth, flooding it with my thick teeming fluid. My bum jerked with aftershocks of my orgasm, and I slowly calmed. She squeezed the last of my semen out and sucked it off.

She moved up the bed and snuggled up close to me. I could feel her wet pussy pressing into my thigh.

"Mmm," she said, "I love making you spurt."

I put my arm around her, and we fell asleep in each other's arms with strands of incredible closeness and contentment woven through the afterglow of sex.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

When I awoke at seven the next morning, Taylor's and my limbs were entwined with each other's, and I could smell our sex; it seemed to be almost seeping out of our pores. I lay there wondering what our life was going to like as a couple because I was confident that Taylor was going to be in my life forever. She had woven herself into my life like a tendril of ivy, but no ivy grows this fast, that was for sure, but I didn't mind as she was one exceptional young woman.

"What are you thinking?" she said through a yawn. She extracted her arms from me, stretched, and yawned again.

"I was just thinking what our life is going to be like," I replied. She smiled. "There are going to be big problems ahead," I added.

"What problems?" she asked with renewed concern in her voice and on her face.

"For one, you're underage, and how am I going to explain why a fourteen-year-old girl is living with me. Then there's the question of schooling. I'm sure by now someone at your school is trying to find out from your uncle why you skipped class."

"No, that's not going to happen. The school is too underfunded to worry about someone who's skipped classes. My friends might be wondering what's happened to me though."

"Oh, okay, that's one less thing to worry about."

"I think you need to call your friend to see what's happened to my uncle."

"Okay," I said and got out of bed and padded over to the table where my iPhone was sitting in its charging cradle. I picked it up and scrolled through my Contacts until I found the name of my friend in the Washington State Patrol. I tapped his cellphone number. It trilled for a few seconds, and then he picked up.

"Geoff, how's my Limey buddy?" he said.

"I'm good, Frank, and you?"

"Never better, just finished doing the paperwork on a guy I pulled over this morning for DUI. The guy could hardly stand let alone drive. What's up?"

"I need a favor. Can you check to see if there's any news on a guy by the name of Jim Cartwright he lives at two thirty-four, thirty-ninth avenue southeast in Olympia."

"What's the connection?"

I paused. I knew I could trust Frank. "I need to know that you can keep mum what I'm about to tell you."

I could hear Frank chuckling. "Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it under wraps."

"On my way from Astoria to Coos Bay I picked up a young girl who was hitchhiking. It turns out that she had run away from home. She lived with her uncle as both of her parents died when she was very young. Apparently, her uncle has been trying to have sex with her, and a few days ago, he tore her clothes off."

"Jesus, Geoff. I bet the poor kid was scared."

"Yes, she was scared that he was going to rape her, so she got a butcher knife and tried to fend him off, but she cut him by accident. She panicked, thinking she had killed him and ran away."

"So, you need to know if he's dead or alive?"

"That and if he's filed any charges or reported her as missing?"

"Can you hold on while I check the system?"

"Sure," I said. I could hear the sound of computer keys being pressed.

"You said he lives on thirty-ninth avenue southeast?"

"That's right, at two thirty-four."

I heard more keys clacking. "Our database shows a hospital report of a man of that name who was brought in by ambulance. He was treated for a knife wound to his right arm. Hospitals are required to report any GSW or knife wounds. He reported it as an accident."

"That's good news."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Taylor Karen Edgerton."

More keys were being pressed. "There's nothing showing her as a missing person. I guess the uncle doesn't want anyone investigating. After what you told me, I can't say I blame him. What's going to happen to the girl? I guess she has no other relatives."

"No, she doesn't. She's going to come and live with me."

"With you!? Geoff Fletcher, the consummate British bachelor and ladies' man. I'm sure there will be dozens of young ladies pining when they hear that news. "

"It's not like that. Taylor's underage."

"That didn't stop you with that granddaughter of the couple you were staying with. What was her name? Stephanie wasn't it? She was thirteen."

"Give it rest Frank. But what else can I do. You know what the State Foster Care system is like?"

"Do I ever. Good luck, Geoff, and don't be a stranger. Elspeth's always asking how her favorite Limey is."

"Thanks for your help, Frank, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Geoff, anytime."

"What did he say?" Taylor asked after I ended the call.

"Your uncle was treated for a cut on the arm at the ER but didn't file a complaint, and he didn't report you as missing."

I heard her exhale with relief. "So, I'm in the clear?"

"As far as the police are concerned, but there's still the question of your school. Let's shower and get dressed; I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

We showered, got dressed, and headed to the dining room to eat breakfast before our long drive home.

***

The Jaguar's SatNav already had my home address programmed in, so all I had to do was select it and choose the route. I selected Highway 101 to San Jose then a merge onto I-580 toward Sacramento. Outside Elmira, we would get on I-505, then twenty-five miles later, take I-5. Before setting out, I called ahead and booked us a room at the Hampton Inn in Grants Pass, Oregon, which was about halfway home.

The journey could have been tedious except for Taylor's new-found passion for using her iPhone to find out all about the towns we passed on the way.

"Did you know that San Jose is in Silicon Valley, where a lot of the tech companies are headquartered?"

And

"Did you know that Concord has Six Flags water park and that there used to be coal mines in the area.?

And

"Did you know that the main crop grown in Maxwell is rice, though a variety of others such as grapes, almonds, squash, and sunflowers are grown as well?"

***

I pulled into the parking lot of the Hampton Inn at a little after six in the evening. I was tired after almost six hours at the wheel with just a half-hour stop for petrol and lunch. We put our bags in our room and headed out to eat. The desk clerk recommended River's Edge restaurant. It was a nice place with views of the Rogue River. I ate their pan-seared scallops with asparagus and a lemon beurre blanc, and Taylor had their shrimp scampi in butter, garlic, basil with angel hair pasta. The food was excellent. We skipped dessert and headed back to the hotel. I got undressed and flopped into bed, watching some program on the telly.

"You want to have sex tonight," Taylor said.

"I don't think I have the energy," I replied.

"I'm not tired, would you like me to blow you?"

"I think I have the energy for that, and I'm never going to turn down oral sex from you."

She smiled and put my limp penis in her mouth and began to suck it.

I lay there with my hands behind my head as she brought me to full hardness. For some unknown reason—or maybe it was some deep-rooted fantasy of mine—I said, "You ever had sex with another girl?"

She stopped sucking and lifted her head and looked at me, and smiled. "Uh-huh, several times. My best friend Hazel and me liked to do it. It started when I was eight. We had sleepovers, and we began talking about sex and stuff, and she asked if I'd ever done it with a girl. I told her that I hadn't, and she asked if I would like her to do it to me. I said yes and she had done it before because she was good and knew what to do. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really," I said unconvincingly.

She smiled again. "You want to watch me, and another girl getting it on, don't you?"

"You think I'm perverted for wanting to watch?"

"Gawd no. It would be a big a turn-on for me too, knowing you were watching. Did you have someone in mind?"

"I met this girl—well, she was nineteen, so I guess she was a woman. It was at my first stop this trip. She's the new machine operator. Her name's Marci, and she has a twelve-year-old sister named Traci. I was in bed with her and we had just had sex. She told me that she and her sister have sex. We could stop on the way back—that's if you want to."

"Would you have to have sex with Marci?"

"I guess she would expect me to, but I won't if that would upset you."

"Geoff, I don't have a jealous bone in my body, and I don't own you. It's not like we're married or anything. Is Traci cute?"

"As a button."

"Then let's do it." Taylor went back to fellating me. I loved the way she licked the back of my penis all the way from my scrotum to the tip then putting her mouth over the end and sucking. I don't know how many guys she had gone down on, but she was bloody good, and that was all that mattered. Five minutes later, I felt the onset of my orgasm—that wonderful warm feeling that begins in my bowels and spreads through my groin. I could feel my scrotum tightening, and I'm sure Taylor could as well as she had it in her left hand while stroking my shaft with her right.

"Ahh, ohh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Taylor," I cried as I felt my penis swell, and the first load of semen burned up the shaft and spurted into her waiting mouth. She flinched a little as it hit the back of her mouth but kept on stroking and sucking and squeezing my scrotum. I spurted six times, and then I was done. Taylor squeezed my penis examined the blob of thick liquid oozing out and then licked it like a lollipop.

She looked at me and grinned. "I love to make you come," she said.

"No more so than me," I replied.

She let my softening penis flop onto my stomach and snuggled up to me with her leg over mine. "Love you, Geoff," she said and closed her eyes. I lay there in my post-orgasmic state until I too dropped into a deep and satisfying sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Taylor was awake before me the next day, and by the time I woke up, she was already showered. She walked out of the bathroom naked. I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous body; her perfect young breasts; the delta-shape bulge of her mons and the tight slit between plump labia.

She saw me staring at her. "You checking me out?" she said.

"I most definitely am. You are the most incredibly gorgeous female I have ever met."

"Thanks," she said. I thought I saw her blush a little.

I lay there and watched her get dressed. I loved the way she stepped into her panties and adjusted the leg openings and the way she fastened her bra at the front, spun it around, and put her hands through the straps. But what I liked the most was the way she adjusted her breasts inside the cups. She finished dressing, kissed me, and said she was heading down for breakfast. I got up, did my ablutions, got dressed, and went to join her.

"So, how far to where this woman and her sister live?" Taylor asked.

"They're in Astoria. It's about a six-hour drive. I'll call her and invite them out to dinner so you can see if you like Traci enough to have sex with her. If you don't want to, then I can say we have to leave to go home."

Taylor finished her breakfast of cereal and orange juice and sat and watched as I ate a waffle and drank a cup of tea. We packed our bags and, after I checked out, loaded them into the boot as she now called it, which made me chuckle. I entered the new destination into the SatNav. The journey would take us up I-5 where just southwest of Portland, we would get off onto State Route 217.

We stopped for lunch in Salem at The Sassy Onion Grille on Liberty Street, where I called Marci. She was surprised but happy to hear from me and said she and Traci would love to have dinner with Taylor and me after I explained who she was, but not what our relationship was. She agreed to make dinner reservations.

After a delicious lunch we resumed our journey and, around two and a half hours later, I pulled into the parking lot of the Bridgewater Bistro in Astoria at a little after six. The reservation was for seven, so we headed for the bar, where I ordered a Stoli martini up with a twist. Taylor got a Shirley Temple. We sat at the bar, looking out at the Columbia River.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"A little. I mean I've never met either of them."

"You're going to love both of them, especially Traci. She's got a very sexy body."

Twenty minutes later, I saw Marci and Traci talking to the maître d' who pointed them to the bar. As soon as Marci saw me, her eyes lit up as did Traci's.

I got off my barstool and hugged both women. "Marci, this is my new friend, Taylor," I said, "Taylor, this is Marci and her sister Traci."

Taylor got off her stool and hugged both women. Marci sat next to me on my left, and Traci sat next to Taylor on my right.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Marci said, trying to establish my relationship with Taylor.

"She was hitchhiking, and I stopped and picked her up," I said.

Marci gave me a strange look but then just shrugged and said, "She was lucky you came along since there are a lot of bad people out there."

As Marci was ordering her cocktail, I looked across at Traci and Taylor, who were busy talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were smiling and were animated, so I assumed that they had hit it off even given their almost three year age difference.

"You and Taylor want to spend the night with us?" Marci said after taking a sip of her Gimlet.

"We would like that," I replied. "Looks like the girls are hitting it off."

"Does Taylor like sex with girls?" Marci whispered. I could smell jasmine shampoo in her hair.

"Yes, which is one of the reasons we decided to stop by."

"You know that after your last visit when she woke up with your hands on her boob and pussy, she talked of little else."

"That did surprise me. I thought it was you who had got up in the night and got back into bed on the opposite side."

"Did it excite you when you realized it was Traci and not me that you were cuddling?"

"I . . .er . . um—"

"It's okay, Geoff, I don't mind that you got aroused fondling my sister."

"You don't!?"

"No, and would you think it horrible of me if I let you take her virginity?"

"Wha—" I was speechless. Marci wants me to have sex with her twelve-year-old sister?! Can I be dreaming this, and I'll wake up in a minute?

Marci put her hand on my arm. "It's okay, Geoff, it's something Traci's been talking about ever since you left. And there's no one I would want her to do it with but you."

"I don't know what to say, Marci."

"Marci smiled. "You don't have to say anything; you just have to do it."

We ate a wonderful dinner of freshly-caught salmon, although Traci ordered a cheeseburger and fries. As I followed Marci and Traci back to their flat, I told Taylor what Marci had said.

"I know, Traci told me what she wanted to do," Taylor said.

"She did?" I said, surprised.

"Uh-huh, she told me what happened the last time you were here. You know she's not on any sort of birth control?"

"I didn't expect her to be," I said. There was a wicked look in her eyes.

"You know what that means, don't you."

I had no idea what she was thinking. Then it dawned on me. I smiled. When we got to the flat, we all got undressed and onto Marci's thankfully king-sized bed. Marci immediately went to work, sucking my penis while I lay there watching Taylor get between Traci's wide open legs and begin licking her pussy. Traci looked across at me and smiled.

The room was filled with the sounds of slurping tongues and the distinctive smell of sex. After five minutes, Marci whispered that it was time. I switched places with Taylor. Traci's young vulva was puffed and red with arousal and was really wet where Taylor had worked her magic. She looked up at me with a grin on her face. I lifted her legs over mine, causing the head of my penis to rest on her prominent vee-shaped mons, smooth and bare. My penis looked way too large to penetrate her, but Marci had said that she had been using dildos and vibrators ever since Traci was nine years old.

Grasping the shaft between my finger and thumb, I swiped its head up and down her slit half a dozen times, gathering her moisture that mingled with my precum. I looked over at Marci and Taylor, who were both watching intently with smiles on their faces. Positioning the tapered head of my penis at Traci's seemingly impossibly small opening, I moved it up and down, rubbing it over her already sensitive clitoris, causing gasps to escape her lips. I looked at her; the smile had gone from her face, and a seriousness took its place as she realized that an adult penis was about to invade her small vagina.

Marci, sensing her sister's concern, said, "Relax, Traci, you've had dildos almost the same size as Geoff's cock inside you before."

Traci gave her big sister a wan smile and relaxed. I pushed into her, feeling the tight ring of skin begin to slowly dilate. Then, as a whimper escaped Traci's lips, her vagina yielded, and I entered her. She was a whole lot tighter than Taylor, but there again Taylor was almost three years older and had already had sex with four guys. A smile slowly spread across Traci's face as she realized she was no longer a virgin. I looked across at Taylor and Marci, who were also smiling.

It took another minute of gently pushing and withdrawing to get almost all of my penis inside Traci's very tight, very wet, very hot vagina. She may have been penetrated before with dildos, but an adult penis was different. I could feel my penis swell as I got more aroused. Over the next five minutes I gently fucked Traci. As she got more adjusted to my girth she began fucking me back by curling her pussy up against my inward strokes. I could hardly believe that I'd had sex with a thirteen-year-old Steph, almost fifteen-year-old Taylor, and was now fucking twelve-year-old Traci. What was it with young girls and me?

I laid the palm of my hand on her mound, feeling the hard bone under the fleshy mons and began stimulating her clitoris with the pad of my thumb. I could tell that she was getting close to her first orgasm with a penis inside her as her legs and bum would jerked uncontrollably. Then she cried out.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh!" She arched her back and breathed in and held her breath for ten seconds or more, then with aloud whoosh she let it out. She sank back into the mattress and her body began to tremble as her orgasm took hold. Taylor moved next to Traci waiting to accept my ejaculate. She was cupping Traci's left breast and teasing its nipple with the pad of her forefinger. Marci was spooning Taylor and had her hand between Taylor's legs with her finger sliding up and down her cleft.

When Traci had calmed, I pulled out of her. Taylor moved down the bed and took my penis in her mouth, and I stroked myself to orgasm, spurting long thick ropes of white semen into her waiting mouth. When I was done, I lay beside Traci, who snuggled up to me and watched Marci bring Taylor to orgasm. When she regained her composure, Taylor returned the favor.

The room was heavy with the aroma of raw sex. Even though the bed was a king-size, it was too small for all four of us to sleep comfortably, so Traci took Taylor's hand, and both girls headed to Traci's bedroom. Marci and I watched two sexy, cute bottoms, undulating sensually as they disappeared through the door.

"That was fun, Geoff," Marci said after the girls had left.

"Yes, it was, and thanks for allowing me to be your sister's first," I replied.

"We have to do this again. I'll get Traci on birth control next time. She wanted to know what it felt like when you spurted inside me."

A shiver of excitement ran through me at the thought of ejaculating inside Traci's small womb. I decided that I needed to get Taylor on birth control too. Marci snuggled up to me, and we both fell into the soft, warm embrace of Morpheus.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I awoke the next morning and saw that Marci was already up as her side of the bed was empty, and she was not in the room. Then she came back in, naked, and beckoned me to follow her to Traci's bedroom. We peered inside and saw Traci with her face between Taylor's legs and three fingers inside her vagina. I stood behind Marci with my morning erection pressing in between her gorgeous buttocks. She opened her legs and put her hand between them and grasped the shaft of my penis, and guided it to her opening. I took the hint and entered her from behind.

I fucked her doggie style while she rubbed her clit . The sight of Traci going down on Taylor and my penis ensconced inside Marci's snug pussy drove me over the top, and as she climaxed, I did as well. My penis swelled, and I filled her with my hot fluid.

"God, that was intense," Marci whispered after she had calmed. My softening penis slipped out of her vagina; she cupped her pussy and headed back to her bathroom, where we showered together. By the time we had finished and got dressed, Traci and Taylor were in the kitchen eating bowls of cereal.

"I saw you and Marci," Taylor said after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"What were they doing?" Traci asked.

"Geoff was behind your sister, and they were fucking while they watched you eating me out."

"Outed," Marci said. "It was so hot watching Traci eat you out; we couldn't resist it."

***

Marci cooked us breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage, and at ten-fifteen, we kissed them goodbye and promised to stay in touch. I drove out of the complex and instead of taking State Route 30 to I-5, which was the way I had come in on my outbound trip. I crossed the long bridge over the Columbia River and headed north on Highway 101. It was just a few minutes longer; and we joined I-5 outside Olympia.

"You would take this exit to get to my house," Taylor said as we passed the off-ramp for Martin Way.

It took another hour before we made the I-5 off-ramp for State Route 520 then onto Montlake Blvd. Five minutes later, I pulled into one of my assigned parking bays. We retrieved our bags, locked up the Jag, and walked to my houseboat. Inside I dropped the bags on the floor and showed Taylor around.

"Wow. This is very nice," she said. "I've never been on a houseboat before. I think I'm gonna like it here."

***

At eight-thirty, Taylor said it was time to go to bed.

"But it's still early," I protested mildly.

"I got some of the gel while I was in the drug store buying tampons yesterday. So, you know what that means, don't you, Geoff?"

"No, what does it mean, love?" I asked with feigned confusion.

She punched me on my arm. "Anal sex, doofus," she said.

We got up; I turned off the telly, and we headed for my master suite, where we got undressed and into the shower to enjoy washing each other. I took great care, pushing first one then two soapy fingers inside her bum that drew moans of pleasure from her. We dried and got into my queen-size bed.

"You want to fuck me from behind?" Taylor asked.

"No, lie on your back and bring your knees up to the sides of your chest," I replied.

I got between her legs and saw the string of her tampon hanging out of her vagina. It lay across her anus, so I moved it to one side. I squeezed a large dollop of the gel onto my two fingers and worked it inside her bum.

"Oooh, that's cold," she said.

I squeezed more gel onto the head of my penis and snapped the tube closed. Grasping my shaft, I pushed the head around her dark-pink sphincter in small circles, opening her up.

"Ready?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

I slowly pushed into her feeling the tight ring of her anus dilate, and all of a sudden, the head slipped inside her.

"Gawd, that feels weird," she said.

I moved my hips forward inch by inch into her until I was all the way inside her bowels. As I began fucking her exquisite bum, she started rubbing her forefinger up and down her slit massaging her clit that had doubled in size. She quickly brought herself to orgasm, and as she jerked and trembled, I came hard and flooded her bum with my thick semen. I lay on top of her supporting my weight with my forearms, panting hard. I pulled out of her and watched a rivet of white liquid run out of her anus before it closed up tight.

I lay next to her, looking out at the lights of boats moving around the Bay. Taylor turned over, put her arm over my chest and kissed me on my lips.

"That was fun," she said. "Not as good as real sex, though. Can I get on birth control? I felt you spurt inside my butt and want to feel what it's like when you spurt inside my pussy."

"I was thinking of taking you to a doctor to get a prescription, but I think I'm being selfish because I don't like wearing a rubber. But we do need to get you to a doctor anyway because at some time you might need check-ups and things. Also, tomorrow I'm going to drive you to the lady who homeschools so we can get you into her class."

"You sound like my aunt. She was always fussing over me."

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to come across like that."

"It's okay, Geoff, it means that you love me and want the best for me." She smiled.

Taylor may have been speaking in jest, but there was a strong element of truth in what she said. I did want what's best for her, and I was slowly falling for her in a big way. I wonder what my parents and my kid sister would say. Time for a trip back to Blighty.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Taylor hit it off right away with Mary Cotteridge, the wife of the chap who owns the company that manufactures my machines. She was a former high school principal who teaches a small class of home-schoolers. Although it was informal, I enrolled Taylor for the Autumn semester.

I dropped Taylor off at Westlake Center and gave her my Visa card. She had been asking me if she could get some nicer clothes than the ones she got at Sears. I kissed her and watched her go through the glass doors then I drove off to go and see my solicitor. I parked on the deck next to the building in which he had his office. As I got out of the car, I turned the collar of my windbreaker up against the light drizzle. I was glad I had put on a sweater as it was still cold even though it was late April. The sky was gray and the clouds hung low as I entered the lobby. I took the elevator to the tenth floor.

"So, Geoffrey," Simon Hallibrand said as he closed the door to his office on the tenth floor of a downtown hi-rise office building. We sat on a four-place, green leather sofa. He always addressed me by my full christian name. "What can I do for you?"

"How difficult would it be to get someone's birth certificate?"

"Are you related to the person?"

"No, I'm not."

"The person can apply for a certified copy. All they have to do is fill out a form with their full name, the name of their parents, including the maiden name of the mother, the person's date of birth, the place of birth, and a daytime phone number. I would be glad to have my paralegal fill the form out. How do you know the person?"

"It's a long story, and I'd prefer not to delve into the details at this time."

"Of course, Geoffrey. You know me, I don't want to pry. Could the person come by my office?"

"Would this afternoon be okay?" I asked.

"This afternoon will be perfectly fine. Let's say at four o'clock."

"Brilliant, thanks, Simon," I said, shook his hand and left.

I picked Taylor up at the same entrance where I had dropped her off, three hours earlier, after grabbing a bite of lunch on the way. I helped carry the four bags of clothes that she had left at the four stores for later pickup back to my car and loaded them in the boot. She handed me back my Visa card. I told her I had dropped by my bank and ordered a card for her and eyes lit up.

"My very own Visa card? With my name on it?"

"Of course," I replied. "Nothing's is too much for my girl. Let's get these clothes back to the boat. We have a four o'clock meeting with my solicitor's paralegal to apply for a certified copy of your birth certificate."

She stopped walking; she had a puzzled look on her face. "I already have one; it's at home in my uncle's desk."

I felt like a fool. "Sorry, love, I should have asked. You have a house key?"

"Uh-huh."

"What time does your uncle leave for work in the morning?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Okay, tomorrow we're going to Olympia and get it and anything else you need that you left behind. But first, I need to cancel our four o'clock appointment."

On the way back to my boat, we shopped for groceries. It turned out that Taylor was a surprisingly accomplished cook. Because her uncle worked until six, and she got home from school at four o'clock, it had fallen to her to make the evening meals.

***

"That was an excellent pork loin roast, Taylor and I loved the way you roasted the potatoes with olive oil and herbs," I said as I put my knife and fork down on my empty plate.

"I'm glad you liked it, my love," she said. She stood and picked up her plate and cutlery. I did the same and we loaded the dishwasher. Then she said, "I don't think I want anal sex again tonight. My bum's a little sore."

"Oh, okay, sorry about that," I said. "I need a break anyway. Between you and Marci and Traci, you've worn me out."

Taylor giggled. "I guess we did, didn't we. But we have to do it again. Maybe they can drive up and spend the weekend with us."

"Yes, that would be fun," I answered.

It was nice, just cuddling with her that night, and I woke up refreshed the next morning.

***

I drove us down to Olympia at ten o'clock and parked in the driveway of Taylor's old home. She used her key and unlocked the door, and I followed her to her bedroom. I stood and watched as she put a few keepsakes in a bag; an old teddy bear that had seen better days; a framed photograph of what I assumed were her parents taken on their wedding day that she pulled off a dresser. She began to pick up her laptop—an old HP model.

"Leave that, love, I'll get you a new one, and we don't want your uncle to know we've been here."

"Oh, okay, thanks, Geoff. But what about the photo frame?"

"It's more important to you and, as I think about it, I don't really care if he knows you've been here. He has no idea where you are, and he's not reported you as missing. I think he's probably forgotten about you already."

She found her birth certificate in her Uncle's desk. While she was searching for it, she came across a plain brown, manilla envelope. Inside where photographs of young girls engaged in sexual acts with men. Some showed girls as young as six having sex with dogs.

"God, what a fucking pervert," Taylor said as she stuffed the photographs back into the envelope and put it back where she had found it. We stopped for lunch on the way back and afterward got some passport photographs taken of her at a studio.

"What're the photos for?" she asked as we drove back to Seattle.

"For a passport. I'm taking you to England to meet my Mum and Dad and my kid sister Angela. You'll like her, she's thirteen."

"But what will your folks say about you and me? I mean, won't they think it unusual that you're with someone my age?"

I smiled. "My Mum is forty-four and Dad's sixty-one. He met Mum when she was just sixteen, and he was thirty-one, so I don't think there's going to be any problems. Mum got pregnant with me when she was seventeen and still in school. Her parents were not very happy but didn't push her to have an abortion—not that Mum would have agreed to that anyway."

Then Taylor said something that told me that she was very insightful. "I guess you take after your dad then, you know, liking very young girls."

I chuckled. "I guess you're right," I told her about Steph, the thirteen-year-old I'd had sex with at her grandparents' house.

***

I took Taylor out for dinner that evening, and later as we sat on the sofa watching the telly, I had my arm around her shoulders and was rubbing her nipple through the thin cotton of her top.

"You horny?" she said.

"I'm always horny around you. You are the most arousing female I've ever known."

She got off the sofa and knelt in front of me. She grasped the waistband of my gray sweats and pulled them down. I lifted to allow her to pull them down to my ankles. She fished inside my boxers and pulled out my semi-erect penis and took it all inside her mouth and sucked me to full hardness.

"Bloody heck, Taylor, you give the best oral sex I've ever had."

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad I can please you, m'lord," she said, giggled and went back to fellating me.

I lay my head back on the sofa and enjoyed the feeling of my lover's lips around the head of my penis and her hand sliding up and down its shaft. Her other hand was gently squeezing my scrotum. For the next five minutes, Taylor performed amazing oral sex—amazing because she was just fourteen years old.

"God almighty, Taylor," I said as I unloaded my thick, not semen into her mouth. I hadn't come for a few days, and I could see her cheeks bulging as I ejaculated a goodly amount. When I was done, she looked at me, smiled, and swallowed twice.

"Wow, that was a lot," she said.

I couldn't answer as I was breathing hard. When I was able, I tucked my now flaccid penis back into my underwear and pulled my sweats up. Taylor gave me a salty kiss and sat back down beside me.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Two days later, Taylor's new passport arrived in the mail; I had selected rush shipment. I booked first-class seats on British Airways flight BA2395. It stopped in Dallas, and it was going to take fifteen and a half hours from Seattle to London Gatwick. The tickets were a little over nine thousand dollars—something I could easily afford given the state of my investment accounts and the seventy-five thousand dollar deposit on a new machine from Gaelic Tool and Die that had arrived in via Fed-Ex Letter a few days ago.

"What do I need to pack?" Taylor asked.

"British weather can be the same as Seattle's at times, so pack accordingly." I had seen the bag from Victoria's Secret, but she had not worn any of their underwear yet. I asked her why not, and she said she wanted to wait for her period to finish and for the birth control patch to take effect. Mary Cotteridge, the teacher who was going to home-school Taylor, had recommended her to her OB-GYN who had given her a prescription for Xulane. She was told it took a week to be effective.

***

On a dreary Monday at half past ten, the limo driver put our two suitcases in the boot, and Taylor and I got into the back seat. Check-in at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport was a breeze, and we were soon ensconced in our seats for the almost four-hour flight to Dallas-Fort Worth Airport. It was the first time Taylor had flown, and she was fascinated by the views out of the window. I had let her have the window seat and enjoyed her new-found pleasure.

"This is really, really cool, Geoff," she said. "Those cars look so tiny."

We landed at Dallas at a quarter to seven in the evening. We went to the BA First Class lounge and waited two hours until it was time to board our flight to London. Taylor played games on her iPhone, and I sat sipping a gin and tonic reading the new Jack Reacher novel, A Blue Moon. Taylor was fascinated by the angled seating pods in the Boeing 747. I had selected the two next to each other in the center as it was going to be mainly a night flight, and she wanted to sit next to me. After takeoff, when we had reached our cruising altitude, we ate a light supper and settled in for the nine-hour flight. Taylor wasn't sleepy, so she watched movies on the seat's entertainment system. After a few minutes, she paused the movie.

"You ever heard of the Mile High Club?" she asked.

"No," I answered; it was a lie.

"It's where people have sex in the toilet of a plane while it's flying. You wanna join the club?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Taylor."

"You're no fun," she said with a giggle.

***

I awoke at five o'clock Greenwich Mean Time when the cabin got lighter as we headed into the rising dawn. I looked over at Taylor who was curled up fast asleep. I stowed her movie screen, took my BA travel pack and went to the toilet. Five minutes later, I sat down just as the flight attendant came 'round with a nice cup of English tea.

"Mornin', Geoff, Taylor said through yawns. "Gee, I gotta pee."

I handed her her travel pack and pointed to the toilet. She moved her seat back up, got up, and headed for the toilet. When she came back, she gave me a minty kiss on my lips that the flight attendant saw; she just smiled. I guess she thought we were brother and sister.

***

At a little after one fifteen on a sunny early May afternoon, we touched down at London Gatwick airport near Crawley in Sussex right next to the M23 motorway. After clearing immigration and customs, we picked up our luggage and found the Hertz desk where I got the keys to a Mercedes E Class. I chuckled as I saw Taylor waiting by the driver's side door for me to unlock it.

"You going to drive, love?" I said.

"Huh," she answered.

"That's the driver's door."

She looked at the steering wheel. "Well, that's silly; it's on the wrong side."

Once in our correct seats and belted up, I drove out of the lot and onto Airport Way. I then took the M23 northbound, joined the M25, and eventually the M3 westbound. At Junction 8 I got off the M3 onto the A303. We both were tired from jet lag, having flown through nine time zones, so I decided to stop for the night in Yeovil. I got us a room at The Preston. It was an old red brick building with stone quoins. The reception area had a snooker table of all things. The young woman at the front desk gave me the key to a double deluxe room with a private bathroom. I was happy to see the queen-size bed.

"I know we're both tired, but I want to take a shower together and put on some of my new underwear," Taylor said.

"I think that's a bloody good idea, love," I replied.

We showered for what seemed like forever but was probably only ten minutes. I have to get one of those tankless water heaters installed when I get back. The shower refreshed both of us. I was banished to the bathroom while Taylor put her new underwear on.

"You can come out now," she shouted.

I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. She was stood there wearing underwear that was a light pink, satiny material edged with red. The bra was small and dainty; it barely covered her areolas. The bikini bottoms were quite small, with triangles of material bound at the sides with elastic. My penis came to full attention at the incredibly erotic sight.

"Crikey, Taylor, those have got to be the sexiest undies I've ever seen. Where did you get them from?"

"Victoria's Secret. I could never afford to shop there before. I used to get all of my underwear from Walmart."

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy myself taking them off, beginning with that cute little bra."

I sat on the edge of the bed with my penis standing straight up against my stomach. Taylor, my soon to be fifteen-year-old lover, stood between my legs with my head level with her breasts. She put held my head tenderly in her hands and bent and kissed me.

"I love you, Geoffrey Fletcher." It was the first time she had used my full name.

I kissed her back. "I love you too, Taylor Edgerton," I said.

She smiled. "I knew you would eventually. You want to take my bra off now?"

"Try and stop me," I answered.

She moved forward between my open thighs. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. I lifted the red, satiny straps off her shoulders. She dropped her arms, and the bra fell off and onto my lap. I stared at the two perfect mounds facing me. The top of her chest and her neck were flushed with arousal. I could see her domed areolas darken and stipple, and her nipples harden. I kissed and gently sucked each nipple in turn, enjoying their hardness.

"You're like a young goddess, Taylor, and I love you."

She kissed me again. "You going to make love to me tonight, lover man? she breathed.

"Tonight and forever," I answered.

I slipped my thumbs into the red, elasticated side straps of her bikini bottoms and tugged them over her slim hips and let gravity take them down to puddle at her feet. I stood, lifted her up with my left arm under her knees and my right under her arms, and laid her down onto the bed. I climbed between her legs, that she had obligingly opened for me, and parted her plump outer labia and began sucking her clitoris that got larger under my eager, loving ministrations. I could smell the heady aroma of her sex.

Her vagina was wet with her juices as I pushed first one, then a second and finally a third finger inside. I knew where her G-spot was and so began massaging it while sucking her clitoris and nipping it between my lips. My ministrations went on for a good minute, and I could feel Taylor climbing the mountain of her orgasm. Her leg would make an involuntary jerk as would her bum. She was actively pushing her vulva into my face trying to grind her clitoris onto my lips. The dual sensations bombarded her. Her heart was now racing, blood pressure soaring, genital responses and hormonal changes caused intense sexual arousal that finally took her over the top.

"Gawd, Geoff," she said as her legs snapped shut on my head, and she ground her pussy into my face trying to get more stimulation in her clitoris. I held on for the ride and what a ride it was. She was bucking her pelvis against me, and she had grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling my head hard against her crotch. This went on for over a minute until she released her grip on my hair and her thighs on my face. I withdrew my fingers from her vagina and sucked them clean.

"Now THAT was the best orgasm I've ever had," she said finally after regaining some modicum of composure. "It felt like I was going to faint. It was that intense."

"It's what the French call la petite mort—the little death," I said.

"I don't know about that, but it sure felt good."

"You ready for me?" I said.

She smiled. "Don't forget you can spurt inside me tonight."

"I'm looking forward to doing that," I replied.

Grasping the shaft of my penis, I pushed its head against the opening of her vagina and moved my hips forward. I entered her as easily as I ever had; she was that wet. We began making love; Taylor curled her pussy up against my inward thrusts, and as my pubic bone pressed against her clit, small "uhs" like catches in her throat escaped her parted lips, dry from her panting. I knew her second orgasm wasn't far behind her first; she was as aroused as I'd ever seen her.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" she cried as she climaxed again. This time it wasn't as intense as the first; it was as if the effort of that first one had drained her body. She began breathing hard, in and out through her open mouth. Her head was thrown back into the pillow. I was close to my own but wanted to wait until her orgasm was over so she could feel me spurt inside her. A few minutes later, when her breathing had slowed, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I don't know about me and Marci and Traci being the death of you; I think I'm going to die if I have any more like those."

I smiled and began thrusting in and out of her again. I felt that wonderful warm feeling envelop my loins as my orgasm rose and caused my scrotum to draw up into a tight sack, and my penis swelled as semen burned through its shaft and exploded inside Taylor's young womb. My eyes were half shut, and I was almost out of it as my orgasm took over, but I saw her climax for the third time. I think I spurted more semen at that moment than I had ever spurted before, and I was glad for the foresight to lay a large bath towel on the bed beforehand.

I was panting hard as I withdrew from her and lay by her side. She turned and put her hand on my chest. She said with a stilted voice, "That. Was. Fucking. Amazing."

We lay there side by side for a good half hour letting the intense aura of our post-sexual intensity ebb. Finally, Taylor wadded the towel up between her legs and waddled unceremoniously to the loo, where she sat on the toilet for a good ten minutes.

"I can't believe how much stuff you spurted inside me," she shouted. "If I wasn't on the patch, I'm sure I'd be pregnant with quints now."

I chuckled, then got serious as the thought of Taylor bearing my children struck me, and I liked the idea. Then my engineer's brain laid out the concept of Taylor's fifteen birthday party in two weeks' time. She came back out of the bathroom, picked up her panties, and put them back on.

"I couldn't get all of it out," she said, "is sex always this messy?"

"I'm afraid so," I said. "Sorry."

She kissed me. "That's okay, it was worth the mess to feel you spurting inside me."

We entangled our bodies and yielded to the silent lure of Morpheus.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I was awake at a quarter after five the next morning. Generally, with a journey through nine time zones, I would be awake at midnight local time, but with the exhaustion of travel and intense sex of the previous night, I slept through six of them. Taylor was still fast asleep, probably the three orgasms had let her sleep through a couple more, so I left her. I showered, got dressed, and left the room. I went for a walk outside in a very pleasant early May morning. I walked down St. Andrews road opposite the hotel, crossed over into Westbourne Road then took a right onto Watercombe Lane. A short walk later, I was back on Preston Road. I passed and said hello to a couple of people who were out walking their dogs carrying little plastic bags. I thought things had gone a little too PC since I had grown up here.

Back at the hotel, the dining room was just opening, so I went inside and got a table near the window and ordered a full English breakfast—my first in England since my last visit some five years ago. I was tucking into my fried bread covered in egg yolk when Taylor made her appearance.

She kissed me. "You're going to clog your arteries eating that," she said, "and I want you around for a long, long time."

"Don't worry about me. Hundreds of years of eating this have provided us with immunity."

The young waitress came and took Taylor's order of scrambled eggs and white toast.

"You were up early," Taylor said as she sipped a glass of orange juice she had got at the table spread with cold cuts, cheeses, and juices.

I was up at five and decided to take a walk." I said. "It's going to be a glorious day."

"How much further before we get to your parent's house?"

"About an hour and forty-five minutes. You nervous?"

"Very. I want them to like me."

"Don't worry about that, they're going to eat you up."

***

An hour later, we got back on the A303 and headed southwest passing by Ilminster, and at Honiton, the road became the A30.

"This is beautiful countryside," Taylor said looking out of the window.

"Yes, Devon is a gorgeous county, and you're going to love Plymouth."

"Isn't that where the Pilgrims sailed from? I seem to remember from my history class that they sailed on the Mayflower."

"That's correct. In sixteen twenty," I said.

Outside Blackhorse, I got on the Devon Expressway, which took us all the way to Plymouth. I bypassed the city center and looped north. "That's where I went to school," I told Taylor as we passed Davenport School for Boys.

"Has it changed much," she asked.

"Not really, things don't change a lot in this part of the country," I said.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into the gravel driveway of my parents' detached house on Pendleton Road. It was a two-story red brick four-bedroom house with a slate roof and a single detached garage and workshop. The front garden was enclosed with a privet hedge that Dad kept trimmed at four feet high. There was a gate and a straight path to the front door over which there was a small peak roof to provide some shelfter. My Dad's Peugeot 208 was parked next to Mum's Kia Sorento. We got out of the car and stretched our legs.

"I'm really nervous," Taylor said.

I put my arm around her as my Dad came from around the house. He was wearing a pair of muddy wellingtons. I figured he had been doing some gardening. He grinned when he saw me.

"Geoff," he said as he shook my hand and hugged me. "So good to see you son. And this must be Taylor who you've been talking your mother's head off on the phone these last weeks."

"Yes, Dad, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is my Dad."

Taylor put out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fletcher," she said.

My Dad shook her hand. "Likewise, my dear, but please call me Arthur," he said. "Both of you, go on inside, Mother's dying to meet you, Taylor."

Dad stopped to remove his boots, so Taylor and I went through the back door into the kitchen, where my mother was just putting the kettle on the gas stove. She smiled when she saw us come through the door.

"Geoffrey, so wonderful to see you," she said and hugged and kissed me. She looked at Taylor and hugged her too. She held her at arm's length. "My, my, you're much more beautiful than my son described you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fletcher," Taylor said.

"Oh, none of this, Mrs. Fletcher, call me Claire, my dear."

Just then, my sister Angela came running into the kitchen, threw herself at me. I held her tight and kissed the crown of her head. She had certainly filled out since the last time I saw her five years ago. She was taller and had breasts.

"Geoff," she said breathlessly, "you're home."

"My goodness, Angela, you've certainly filled out since I last saw you."

Angela blushed a little.

"Angela, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor, this is my little sister, Angela."

"But I'm not so little anymore, Geoff," Angela said. She hugged Taylor who hugged her back. "You want to come and see my room?"

Taylor looked at me, and I nodded. Angela took Taylor's hand, and they headed down the hallway and up the stairs.

"She's stunning," Mum said. "Are you in love with her?"

"Very much so, Mum. She stole my heart."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes, she does. And she's quite mature for her age."

"She's just fifteen, right?"

"She'll be fifteen in a few days time. I'm planning on asking her to marry me then."

I could tell Mum was shocked as she usually has quite a lot to say. "Really!? You ready to give up your bachelor's life?"

"Yes, Mum, she's most definitely the one. She's gorgeous, witty, eloquent, and great fun to be with."

"I take she's good in bed as well."

"Mother!"

She waved off my exclamation as Dad came inside.

"Your son is going to—"

I cut her off in mid-sentence. "Mum, I want to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Dad said.

"Oh, nothing, dear. Cuppa, anyone?"

"I could use one right now, Mother," Dad said.

"Me too, Mum."

We were sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea when Taylor and Angela came in.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk with Angela?" Taylor said. "She wants me to go with her to her friend's house down the road."

"No, you go ahead, love," I answered. "I'll put our cases in my old bedroom."

Taylor self-consciously bent over and kissed me on my lips. Then she and Angela headed out the front door. Dad headed back outside like he was an interloper.

"I can tell she really loves you, Geoff," Mum said.

"She's one remarkable young woman," I said. I need to go into town tomorrow and get an engagement ring. You want to tag along?"

"Heck yes," she said.

***

That evening Mum cooked a wonderful dinner of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, green beans and Bisto gravy. I remembered it when I was growing up as our Sunday dinner. It was like a Sunday ritual. As Taylor and I were still suffering from jet lag, we said our goodnights and headed upstairs at nine o'clock.

"So, this used to be your bedroom?" Taylor said as she got undressed.

"Uh-huh, can't you tell?" I replied. The walls still had the posters pinned to them. There was one of a super model in a pink bikini, another of a red Lamborghini Countach, and one of Plymouth Argyle Football Club team members. On the dresser was a trophy I had won playing darts at the local pub.

"Where's the bathroom?" Taylor said now down to her underwear.

"The door on the left of the landing."

I followed her wearing my boxers, and we showered together, which was tight inside the small shower stall, but it suited me. After we dried off, we picked up our underwear, and I did a quick peek around the door to make sure my sister wasn't lurking, and, with both of us naked, we made the dash to our bedroom.

"This is going to feel really weird," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Making love with you in my old bed. I never would have thought I'd ever get to do that."

"I bet you lay in bed at night and jerked off looking at that poster?"

"You mean the Lamborghini?" I said with a chuckle.

Taylor punched me on my arm, and we got into the double bed. It was a squeeze, but like the shower, it suited me. She climbed on top of me, straddling my hips, and sat down with her labia hugging my penis. I looked up at her exquisite breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful, Taylor. And I love you very much."

"I'm going to show you how much I love you," she replied. She lifted, grasped my penis, and moved its head to her waiting opening then slowly lowered herself onto it.

"Gawd, this always feels good. The way you stretch me and fill me up."

With her hands on my hips, she began moving back and forth—slowly at first—then picking up the pace as she chased her orgasm. I reached up and tweaked her hard nipples that made her moan. She was moving faster now, and I could feel my orgasm rapidly rising from my bowels and spreading throughout my nether regions. Every time Taylor moved forward, her clitoris dipped to slide along the shaft of my penis, and I could hear her guttural uhs.

Then she climaxed. She fell to my chest; I held her firm, cool buttocks in my hands, feeling them jerk as her orgasm took hold. I could feel her heart beating in her chest and her hot breath on my neck. Her orgasm raged for another minute, then it began to wane, and soon all that was left were twitches and small jerks, and soon they too faded, and her body went limp as she lay on top of me. A few minutes later, she climbed off me and lay beside me with her head on my chest. She began stroking my erection.

"We don't want to sleep in a wet and sticky bed," she said; then she put her mouth over the end of my penis and began to fellate me. I had been close when she was on top of me, and now, with her soft lips around my glans and her fingers stroking my shaft, she quickly brought me to orgasm. My legs and bum jerked as I spurted my hot, thick semen into her waiting mouth. I was panting hard as I came, and all too soon, I was done but eminently sated.

"Your sister asked me what sex was like," Taylor said as we lay in each other's arms.

"She did, did she?"

"Uh-huh. She has sex with her friend, who we went to see today."

"Well, she always was the inquisitive one. I guess she discovered sex early."

"She said she's been doing it with her friend for three years."

"God, she started when she was ten years old!?

"I started when I was eight with my best friend. I think Angela was sounding me out."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she was telling me all this stuff to see if I was interested in having sex with her."

"Please tell me you won't."

"Of course, I won't. But she is cute."

"She is. Last time I saw her she didn't have boobs."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

The next day Angela took Taylor to school with her. She had already asked the headmistress ahead of time if it was okay for an American girl to come and see what an English school day was like. When they had left and, after a wonderful full English breakfast that I remembered eating when I was growing up, Mum drove me into Plymouth town center to pick out an engagement ring.

"What do you think of this one," Mum said as she showed me a solitaire diamond.

"It's too big," I said. "Taylor has delicate hands, and I don't think she's a diamond kind of girl." I picked up one that had a single heart-shaped emerald with tiny diamonds either side. It was small and delicate and perfect for Taylor's small fingers. "This is perfect," I said.

"It's beautiful, Geoff. She's going to love it. When is her birthday?"

"On the fifteenth two days from now."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I thought a small party at the house in the afternoon, then I'm taking her out to dinner in the evening."

"How romantic. Reminds me of when your father proposed to me. I'll bake a small birthday cake. I think I can get fifteen candles on it if I use the very small ones."

"Thanks, Mum."

After having the ring sized, I paid, and we had a late lunch before heading back to the house. At a quarter past four, Angela and Taylor came in from school.

I kissed Taylor. "How was school?"

"A lot different to American schools," she replied. They have a lot of different classes. They have History, Geography, Biology, Chemistry, Art and English Language, as well as English Literature."

"Just like I remember," I said.

***

That night Taylor and I made love on my old bed again. She wanted to do it doggie style but not in her bum. As I held her slender hips, I slowly entered her tight, wet channel while she rubbed her clitoris. She climaxed first and collapsed on the bed while I continued thrusting in and out of her chasing my orgasm. I came, and I came hard, flooding her with my teeming fluid, then I collapsed on top of her. I lay there for a few moments breathing hard through my mouth, then I pulled out of her. As I did so, her hand slid underneath her and cupped her pussy, holding my semen inside her.

She turned to her side and kissed me. "Sex with you is always the best, Geoff. You know how to push my buttons."

"I'm glad that I can please you," I said truthfully.

Exhausted, holding each other close, we dropped into a deep sleep.

***

The day of Taylor's birthday was a Friday. It was a surprisingly warm day in the low sixties. After a late breakfast of French toast, Taylor and I took a walk around my old neighborhood. I pointed out where I got my first kiss underneath a lamppost. She saw the tree where I got to put my hand under my girlfriend's sweater and feel her breasts, although the first time it was through her bra. I showed her the field where, at the height of summer with bales of hay everywhere, I got to have sex with a girlfriend who was willing to let me go the whole way.

"How old were you?" Taylor asked.

"I was fifteen, and it was a disaster. I was really nervous, and it took two attempts to put a rubber on. Shirley, my girlfriend, was so sweet and patient. It wasn't her first time. I didn't last too long either, and she didn't orgasm. But, as they say, practice makes perfect. Shirley and I dated until she went away to uni; she was a year older than me."

We stopped at a small teashop and ate scones with strawberry jam and clotted cream, which Taylor thought were delicious. We got back to my parents' house at four o'clock, where Mum had a small birthday cake on the kitchen table. Mum and Dad, Angela and I all sang Happy Birthday. After eating cake, we went to the large living room that had a bay window and a fireplace. Taylor sat down in an armchair, and I knelt in front of her. There was a puzzled expression on her face; she had no idea what I was about to do.

On one knee I held up the ring I had purchased and said. "Taylor Edgerton, will you marry me?"

Tears suddenly began to run down Taylor's cheeks. "Of course I will, Geoffrey Fletcher." I looked at Mum, who also had tears in her eyes as I slipped the ring on Taylor's finger. We both stood up and hugged each other. Angela wanted to see the ring and was ohing and ahing.

Taylor kept looking at the ring all throughout a delicious dinner at The Greedy Goose on Finewell Street in Plymouth. Later we strolled along the waterfront with the River Plym to our front and the River Tamar to our backs. It was almost ten-fifteen when we got back to the house. Dad was still up, but Mum and Angela had gone to bed. We said goodnight to Dad, and we headed upstairs; we got undressed and into the bed.

"I still can't believe that I'm engaged to be married, and I've just turned fifteen."

"I'm having a hard time believing it, too," I said.

"We should celebrate," she said.

"What do you have in mind, the future Mrs. Fletcher?"

"Mrs. Taylor Fletcher," she said, "I like the sound of that. This may sound really strange, but can we sit facing each other and masturbate?"

"You want me to tease the weasel while you flick your bean?"

She laughed. "Do what!?"

"Just some English slang," I said.

We sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other. I had my hand around my penis slowly stroking it while Taylor was sliding her finger along her cleft. Then she slipped two fingers of her right hand inside herself and began rubbing her clitoris with the forefinger of her other hand. All the time, she was looking into my eyes. Her eyes narrowed, and her face took on a dreamlike countenance as she slowly brought herself to her climax. I could see her legs jerking as my hand began to move faster.

I shuffled in closer until our knees were almost touching. She sped up her finger on her clitoris and jammed a third finger inside her vagina. She was breathing hard now through her open mouth, and I could see the red flush of arousal on her upper chest and neck. She was plunging her fingers in and out of her wet love hole faster and faster. Then she inhaled and froze; her hands stopped moving. Then the dam of her orgasm broke, and she exhaled with a loud whoosh, and her legs jerked uncontrollably.

I had held back a little waiting for her to orgasm first. Then I stroked my penis faster to tip myself over the top. My bum jerked, and my penis swelled as a large, thick stream of white semen spurted out and landed on Taylor's breast, followed by a second and a third equally strong spurt. My semen was sliding off her breasts and oozing onto her stomach.

I lay back on my pillow, breathing hard. Taylor opened her eyes and looked down at her breasts and stomach. "You made a bit of a mess," she said. She scooped up some off of her stomach and sucked it off her three fingers. Then she got up and opened our bedroom door and peered out. Seeing that the coast was clear, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. A few minutes later, she came back out carrying a washcloth; I saw her collide with Angela, who had just come out of her bedroom. The two looked at each other, then at me sitting naked on the bed, looked back at each other, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think your sister knows what we've been doing," Taylor said after closing our bedroom door. She walked to the bed and began to clean semen off my hands and thighs. She dropped the damp washcloth onto the floor and climbed into bed, snuggled close up to my side.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2020**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Taylor and I stayed with my parents and sister for another week. I then turned in my rental car and we took the train to London, where we spent two weeks seeing the sights and shows. We stayed at the Hotel Café Royal on Regents Street in the heart of the West End. It was late May, and the weather cooperated. It was sunny and warm. Taylor loved seeing the Crown Jewels in the Tower of London, but she surprised me when she said her favorite place to visit had been the Summer Exhibition at the Royal Academy of Arts. We got excellent tickets for To Kill A Mockingbird at the Gielgud Theatre and the long-running play The Mousetrap at St. Martins.

From London, we took the Orient Express from Victoria Station to Venice. I had booked a cabin with a bedroom, bathroom, and sitting area. The accommodation and food were amazing. We arrived in Venice the next day at six o'clock in the evening. We spent a week in Venice before flying home to Seattle.

***

That September, Taylor started homeschooling. Because I had to make the second of my semi-annual visits to service my machines, I had to go by myself. So I arranged for a limo to pick Taylor up in the mornings and return her home in the afternoon. Taylor insisted that I stay with Marci and Traci and to make sure I invited them to come and spend the weekend with us. Because Taylor wasn't accompanying me, I took the fast Interstate route and managed to get in two visits in one day. I was back in Seattle by the middle of September.

***

The second machine that Jock at Gaelic Tool and Die ordered was finished and delivered. Two more were ordered from companies in Arizona and New Mexico. I had rented space at a trade show in Vegas and had sold the two machines on the second day. It was getting too much for me to travel to service all of the machines and still spend time with Taylor, so I made a special trip to Astoria to have dinner with John Hemingway to discuss an idea I had. I wanted to hire Marci to take over my West Coast clients. John told me that he knew that someone would lure her away someday. I assured him that I would work with him and Marci to find a solid replacement and that I would cover Marci's salary as long as it took to get the new person properly trained. Had I just taken Marci away without John's approval, our relationship would have been strained. Instead our relationship became even more solid. Fortuitously, Marci's father had retired from the Marines and was now able to parent Traci when Marci was traveling.

***

Taylor and I got married two days after her eighteenth birthday in St Francis of Assisi Church on Little Dock Lane in the Plymouth suburb of Honicknowle. I flew two of her school friends over to act as bridesmaids with Angela as Maid of Honor. We honeymooned in Paris and Provence. Taylor desperately wanted children, so as soon as we got home, she came off the birth control patch, and inside a month, she got pregnant.

Nine months later, while my Mum was with us in Seattle, Taylor gave birth to a healthy baby girl we named Jessica. Two years later, Jessica was joined by her brother Mark. The houseboat was now too small for our growing family, so we sold it and purchased a five-bedroom, five and a half bath home on West Mercer Island with spectacular views of downtown Seattle. The house has lots of room for visiting relatives and more children!


End file.
